In the Beginning
by janiedmbe
Summary: Caroline is a mum of 2 with a busy job and a husband who has just walked out on her. Kate is a brilliant teacher that works too hard to hide the fact that she is lonely. This is a prequel to Last Tango in Halifax Series 1 and sets out one possibility as to how our 2 favourite ladies could have got together.
1. Chapter 1

Dr Caroline Elliot took her glasses off and placed them thoughtfully on her desk. She slumped back in her chair and stretched her legs out in front of her, crossing her ankles and flexing her feet in her stilettos. She spun her office chair around so that she was looking out of the window onto the courtyard. Straightening her navy blue jacket, she flicked her blonde hair out of her eyes and sighed.

Caroline loved this time of day at Sulgrave Heath, the Independent School where she was head teacher. All the pupils had gone home and most of the staff would either have left or would be finishing up their marking and assessments. The silence throughout the building was blissful and the only noise she could hear was the humming of the floor polishers. She absentmindedly picked up her mobile phone to check if she had any messages and noticed that it was almost 6.30pm.

Pushing herself back from her desk, Caroline picked up her tan coloured Mulberry bag and started to fill it with one of the many piles of paperwork that were in front of her. She still had some preparation to finish for the forthcoming school inspection and she had a timetable to finalise for her Year 11 parents evening at the beginning of October. But she could finish this at home in the comfort of her own office with a glass of red wine to keep her company.

As she walked through her outer office, she was surprised to see Beverley still sat at her computer. She was one of the best secretaries Caroline had ever had. Beverley really was in tune with her every need which is why they worked well together.

"Haven't you got a home to go to?"

She looked up at Caroline, the respect and admiration for her evident in her eyes.

"I'm just going to finish off entering the student profiles for those who didn't send them in before the start of term and then I am heading home. How about you? You look exhausted."

Caroline raised her eyebrows.

"I am and I still have a mountain of things to go through. If I concentrate, I should be finished by midnight."

Beverley stood up and walked over to Caroline.

"You work too hard, has anyone ever told you that? All work and no play and all that malarkey."

Now it was Caroline's turn to smile.

"I can't remember the last time I had any play Beverley. Not since John, well, not since we, not for a while anyway. Well good night then. I'll see you tomorrow."

Her footsteps resounded along the corridor as she walked towards the front door where her black jeep Cherokee was parked in her reserved spot. As she approached the entrance hall and the main staircase, Caroline stopped and listened. She could hear someone speaking French in one of the classrooms. She poked her head around the door and saw one of her language teachers writing on the board, reading aloud her lesson plan for the next day.

"Good night Miss McKenzie".

The soft voice startled Kate McKenzie and she spun round. Dr Elliot had such an air of power about her that she always left Kate feeling very inadequate and awkward. She became a nervous wreck when she was around her and she struggled to string a sentence together.

"Yes goodnight Dr Elliot."

Caroline turned to leave and then something stopped her and she had a change of mind. She placed her bag on the desk inside the door and started to walk towards Kate, her hands in the pockets of her long camel coat, her head slightly to one side. Kate could feel the heat rising from her chest to her cheeks and she started to feel slightly queasy. Since Kate had started working at Sulgrave, she had probably only spoken to Caroline 3 or 4 times, always in a professional capacity and never on a personal level. This encounter was making her more nervous than she usually felt and she licked her bottom lip and swallowed hard.

When Caroline got to the front of the classroom, she reached out and took the wipe board marker from Kate's hand. As she did so, their fingers touched and Kate pulled back as a shock of electricity ran through her. She gasped and looked directly into Caroline's face, speechless at the depth of the blue eyes that looked back at her. They stared at each other for a moment and then Caroline walked towards the board and corrected what Kate had written.

"You missed the accent from the word bonjour Miss McKenzie."

Kate stared at her, open mouthed.

"I think you will find that bonjour does not have an accent and is written exactly as you see it on the board. Thank you Dr Elliot but in this instance, you may have mis-remembered your school girl French."

Caroline folded her arms in front of her and walked back to Kate, her hips sashaying from side to side.

"Je parle très bien le français et je ne ai pas besoin de correction."

Kate raised her eyebrows, impressed at what she had just heard. So, Dr Elliot spoke French and in a very sexy voice too. God, this woman was amazing.

"Je suis très impressionné , mais vous êtes encore trompé." Kate wondered if she had gone too far by telling Caroline that she was wrong.

"I am not mistaken Miss McKenzie. Bonjour has an accent. But I am not going to stand and argue with you about this."

As Caroline put the pen back on the table, it started to roll back and both women shot out their hand to grab it before it fell onto the floor. Their hands touched and Kate's fingers curled around Caroline's. For an instant, they held hands, their eyes looking down at the desk. Kate could almost hear her heart beating and her breathing was loud and shallow.

Quickly, Caroline pulled her hand away and coughed gently. She walked back down the classroom and picked up her bag. Kate's eyes followed her towards the door, marvelling at the way she walked, the way she strutted.

"Good evening Miss McKenzie."

Kate tried to answer her but her throat was dry and her mind was racing. She was still taken aback by the electricity that had shot through her body, the feel of Caroline's hand in hers and the sapphire eyes that bored into her very being. Her cheeks were burning and her legs were shaking. What had just happened?

Caroline sat in the drivers' seat of her car and closed her eyes briefly. She saw Kate with her dark skin as smooth as velvet and her large brown eyes with their long lashes. She was very pretty and Caroline was surprised that she had never noticed this before. She was normally more attentive.

Caroline knew all of her staff – she had hired most of them – but she was always careful to keep her distance from them. She didn't enter into school gossip and she certainly didn't have time for idle chit chat during her brief visits to the staffroom. Her contact with the teachers was purely professional although she did pride herself on being able to speak to each and every one of them about some aspect of their life, be it their children, their partners or their hobbies. She hated to admit however that she knew very little about Kate other than the name of the school she last taught at. She had most definitely not heard the rumours that were flying around the school about Kate's marriage breakup.

* * *

When Kate was growing up, she had always preferred playing with the boys who lived in her street rather than the girls. She liked climbing trees, riding her bike and building dens in the woods. She vividly remembered bursting into tears one Christmas when she got a Tiny Tears doll instead of the toy gun she had asked for.

Her adolescent years weren't easy either. Kate didn't cope very well with the changes to her body and the unwelcome advances of the boys at school. She hated having to wear a skirt for and a shirt and tie because it showed off her curvaceous figure.

When she was in sixth form, she met a girl who was from out of town and was new to the school. They were in most of their lessons together and spent a lot of their time in the common room chatting and drinking coffee. Kate was drawn to her and her first sexual experiences were with her. They sadly lost touch when they went off to University but Kate cherished their relationship and often thought about Charlotte and what she was doing now.

Kate met Richard through a mutual friend and although she wasn't sexually attracted to him, there was something about him that held her captivated and she was certain that he was the one. She wanted to be with him more than anything. He made her laugh but more importantly, he made her feel safe and secure and when he asked her to marry him, Kate had no hesitation and she accepted. She had been with him for 12 years, married for almost 10 of them.

A short time after their engagement, Kate was asked to mentor a new English teacher at school. Lucy was everything Kate wasn't and there was an instant attraction. One evening after a staff social, Kate and Lucy ended in bed together and for the second time in her life, she embarked on a relationship with another woman.

The relationship lasted for just over 8 months, in which time Richard and her drifted apart. They became more like housemates, sharing the bills and keeping each other company. But they stayed together and in Kate's mind, she had the best of both worlds. However, one of her worlds fell apart when another staff member told her that Lucy had left to take up a new post in Liverpool. Kate was devastated and she found solace in the arms of Richard. Of course, she never told him why she was so heartbroken and before long, their relationship was back on an even keel and they married just 2 months later.

Shortly after their wedding, Kate became pregnant and everyone was delighted for them. Richard and Kate were the perfect couple and everyone loved them. Tragically, towards the end of the first trimester, she miscarried. This happened 3 more times, each miscarriage destroying a part of Kate's heart and leaving her more withdrawn and depressed.

After the fourth miscarriage, Richard encouraged her to take a break and he booked her into a spa in Hertfordshire to recuperate. One morning whilst she was in the pool, a chance in a million encounter brought her face to face with Lucy. Both of them stopped in their tracks and stared at each other. Time stood still and the air around them was electric.

"Hello Lucy. How are you?"

Lucy tried to walk away but Kate put her hand on her shoulder and spun her around.

"Listen Kate, I am sorry about the way that things ended. About the way I left. I couldn't do it anymore, couldn't see you ruining a happy marriage with the perfect man just so you could be with me."

Kate looked intently at Lucy.

"But things didn't end did they? I never even got a chance to say goodbye. And my marriage was hardly happy if I was willing to spend most of it in your arms."

The 2 women were silent and then some invisible force pulled them together and they were kissing each other passionately, both oblivious to their surroundings. This only served as a reminder to Kate that she was in denial about her sexuality and she made a promise that on her return home, she would come clean with Richard.

And that is exactly what she did. She confessed everything – her feelings about other women, how sad she felt that she lied to Richard, her regret that they had not had children, and how she and Lucy had spent most of the week together at the spa. Richard reluctantly agreed to a divorce. He was understandably upset and confused but resigned himself to the fact that Kate could never be truly happy, especially if he forced her to stay with him.

* * *

As Kate walked down the school drive, she smiled to herself at how lucky she was to be working at Sulgrave. When she had applied for the job 4 years ago, she was the strongest and most suitable candidate on paper and the fact that her interview was flawless left Caroline with no choice but to offer her the post there and then. Kate had the feeling that they could be friends outside of work – there was something about the way that they maintained eye contact throughout the interview – but so far this hadn't happened and they were almost strangers. Kate was hoping that this brief encounter would change that.


	2. Chapter 2

As Caroline started the engine, she spotted Kate through her wing mirror. She was walking towards the school gates. Caroline quickly reversed from her parking space and set off down the drive towards her. She slowed right down when she got alongside her.

"Can I offer you a lift anywhere?"

Kate turned around, startled that Caroline had stopped.

"No, thank you. I am going to walk into town and get a bus home. My car is at the garage, problem with the temperature gauge or something."

"It really is no problem. I can give you a lift home. The first day back after the summer holidays is always a killer. I guess the last thing you want to do is stand waiting for public transport." Caroline smiled at her and Kate's stomach flipped over. She returned the smile.

"Thank you. I really do feel like I have been run over by a truck. But don't we live in opposite directions? I don't want to delay you getting home to the family. To the boys and John. Your husband is called John isn't he?"

Kate crossed her fingers behind her back, praying that Caroline would say it didn't matter and that she would still give her a lift home. She still didn't understand what had happened back there in the classroom but she did know that she wanted to get in the car with Caroline.

"Yes, yes he is called John but we are, he is not, we don't, well anyway. Lawrence went over to Angus' house straight from school and I said I would pick him up on the way home. I don't think he lives too far from you, not that I know exactly where you live but Angus, well, Angus mentioned once that he had seen you after school going into a house near where he lived."

Kate opened the passenger door and climbed into the car.

"Thank you for the lift. It is really very kind of you."

As Kate reached over to fasten her seat belt, Caroline noticed the way her buttons were straining on her blouse and she quickly averted her eyes.

"Are you sure you don't mind?"

Caroline coughed and directed her eyes on the road ahead.

"No err no, of course not."

"Thank you. I honestly didn't fancy catching the bus home tonight. I had a terrible last double period with a year 9 class and just want to go home, run a hot bath and open a bottle of red wine."

Caroline smiled and set off through the school gates and in the direction of Kate's house. They drove along in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. Caroline knew that Kate was a good teacher who was admired by her pupils but more importantly to Caroline, she obtained great results from them. She had never had much cause to speak to her in a professional manner other than to nod acknowledgement in the corridor or directly answer her questions at staff meetings but Caroline made a mental note to go over Kate's class achievements the next day and find out what she was really capable of.

The two women started to speak at exactly the same moment, both desperate to ease the awkward atmosphere in the car.

Caroline stopped mid sentence.

"Sorry, after you."

Kate blushed and looked down at her hands which were folded in her lap.

"I was just going to say that the choir practice is going very well and I think that the children will stand a good chance of getting into the top 3 in the inter-school competition at the weekend."

Caroline wracked her brains to recall the details. She vaguely remembered reading something in her staff briefing note the week before but hadn't paid much attention to it.

"Err, yes, I am sure they will. You have done a very good job with them. What what which pieces will they err be singing?"

"The opening piece is Gawthrop's _Sing me to Heaven_. I love the harmonies of this piece." Kate beamed at Caroline, her love for music obvious in her smile.

"Touch in me all love and passion, pain and pleasure, touch in me grief and comfort, love and passion, pain and pleasure, sing me a lullaby, a love song, a requiem."

Caroline spoke the words with such passion and conviction. Kate was dumbfounded that she even knew the piece, let along the lyrics.

"I'm not much of a singer Miss McKenzie but I do have a large inventory of songs and verses stored away." She tapped her head and turned to glance briefly at her passenger.

"I am very impressed. And please, please call me Kate. Miss McKenzie sounds so stuffy and official." Kate could feel Caroline's eyes on her and she quickly glanced over at her.

"Only if you agree to call me Caroline." Kate felt a flutter in her stomach.

"Caroline. Yes, OK Caroline." She smiled at the sound of her name. It felt delightful hearing the name being spoken from her lips.

"Well, when we are away from school that is. At school I am Dr Elliot."

Kate was a little crestfallen. There it was, the barrier was up and Caroline had returned to being the head teacher. But she would hang onto the words – when we are away from school. Was Caroline offering her a hand of friendship or just a lift home?

"Of course. Yes, Dr Elliot. Yes. What were you going to say when I, before I started speaking?"

"I don't, it doesn't matter. Well, well OK I was going to say err, I was going to ask if you were married."

Kate spoke quietly.

"No. I used to be. We, me and Richard, we divorced about 4 years ago. We wanted different things from our relationship, from life."

There was a pause. Kate didn't know whether she should elaborate on the real reasons why she had divorced. Would Caroline be shocked if she found out? Would this jeopardise her job, her career? She had never been asked about her sexual preferences when she applied for the job at the school although she was pretty sure that most of the staff knew. She decided to stay quiet.

"So yes, we went our separate ways. It was all very congruent which was nice because we didn't end up in a bitter divorce battle. And we didn't have children so there were no complications on that front."

"I see." Caroline went back to watching the road.

"Is there, err, are you with anyone at the moment? I mean, 4 years is a long time." She suddenly stopped talking and gasped. "Oh, I am sorry, it really is none of my business. I shouldn't have asked."

"No, no, it's ok. No, there isn't anyone. There hasn't been since Richard. I'm not one of those people who does casual relationships."

Kate turned to look at Caroline trying to gauge what she was thinking. She took in the profile of her face, the smooth lines around her eyes, the way her nose wrinkled when she smiled. Kate quickly turned her head and looked out of the passenger window aware that her pulse was throbbing in her neck and her stomach felt like a ball of knots. She wouldn't allow herself to believe that she was attracted to her boss, Dr Elliot, the matriarch of Sulgrave Heath.

As Caroline went for the handbrake, her fingertips brushed Kate's thigh and the 2 of them jumped, aware of the connection between them. Kate casually moved her legs and feigned a stretch so that she could avoid any further contact. She wasn't sure that she could control what would happen if she touched her again.

All too soon, they had reached the road which led to Kate's house.

"If you turn right down here and pull up half way down. That would be great. My house is just there."

Caroline stopped the car outside Kate's house and turned off the engine. They sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity.

"So I'll see you tomorrow then."

Kate faltered. She didn't want to get out of the car, didn't want to leave Caroline.

"Can you er would you like to come in for a coffee or something?" Kate looked at Caroline, desperate for her to say yes. She felt immediately stupid that she had added the "or something" on the end of the sentence. What on earth would Caroline think she was intimating?

"Yes I er, that would be very er, well, actually no, no I had better not. I need to go and pick Lawrence up. Thank you all the same. Perhaps another time?"

Kate's mood plummeted.

"Yes. Of course. Another time. How about the weekend? Are you free Friday night? You could come round and I could cook us a spot of supper. That's if you're not too busy."

Kate was rapidly aware that she had sounded too enthusiastic and she could have kicked herself. She felt herself blush again when Caroline shifted herself round and looked at her.

"It is very kind of you Miss Mc … Kate but when I said another time, I didn't mean for us to make actual plans. I was just being polite. I am sorry but I make a rule of not regularly socialising with staff, with my work colleagues. I mean, Christmas parties are OK and so are weddings and well, er sometimes funerals."

Kate felt like crying. She had made such a fool of herself, almost throwing herself at her boss. She wanted the ground to open up and swallow her. She grabbed the door handle and started to get out of the car.

Caroline saw the disappointment in Kate's face. Perhaps she was lonely. She had no idea how many friends Kate had and what her social life was like. Not many young, attractive and single women would still be at work at 6.30pm if they had places to go, friends to see. And she did say that she hadn't had a relationship in the last 4 years. She suddenly felt awful and back tracked.

"What about if we were to discuss the forthcoming choir competition, get together to plan a strategy for Saturday. That is when the competition is isn't it? It would be more of a staff meeting wouldn't it. Then that doesn't compromise me and, well, if anyone were to see us, to see me arriving or leaving your house, then we can say that we were working. And I was planning on being at the competition anyway so that would, we could, I mean, yes, how does that sound?"

Kate stopped and shifted her bum back onto the car seat. She turned round to face Caroline, her eyes glistening with the tears that were threatening to spill over. She was happy to settle for this if it meant that she could see Caroline again. The short drive home had stirred something keep within her.

"Yes, yes of course. That would be great. I will make sure that I have copies of all the pieces the children are going to sing. Then you can tell me if you agree with the order I have put them in. I'll see you on Friday. Is 730pm OK?"

"Perfect. I'll see you then. I do need to warn you though Kate."

She paused slightly and Kate looked worried.

"I am very competitive. I don't like to lose."

Kate heeded this and bit her bottom lip.

"Neither do I Caroline. Neither do I. Good evening."

Kate almost skipped up the front path to her house, her heart was so light. She felt like a teenager again, the one who had just bagged the last dance with the class heartthrob at the school disco. She had to remind herself that this was just supper with her boss to go over the itinerary for the choir competition, her boss that was married with children.

And as Caroline drove away, she reached out her left hand and touched the car seat where Kate had been only 2 minutes earlier. She moved her hand up and down, imagining that Kate was sat beside her. What was she happening to her? She had never felt this way about another woman before – well, not since she was at University. And that was a very long time ago.

* * *

Caroline had been with John for 20 years. For the most part, they had a good marriage and seemed like the perfect couple. But under the surface, cracks were appearing and things were starting to fall apart. John had been having an affair for 4 months with one of the librarians from the University where he lectured from time to time. When Caroline found out, she had no hesitation but to throw him out of the house. This was back in April and Caroline had seen very little of her husband since then. When he came to see the boys, she made herself scarce or arranged to be out of the house.

Caroline didn't miss John. In fact, she was getting used to not having him around. And she realised she had very few feelings for him. What she did feel though was the stigma of being separated. She held a very prestigious job and had standards that she felt she ought to maintain. Being a single woman bringing up 2 teenage boys was not the path she had envisaged for herself. She had been with him for most of her adult life. This did not happen to people like her.

When Caroline started at Oxford, she was overwhelmed by the whole experience. She had moved from a middle class area of Sheffield and was thrown into a world where she didn't feel like she fitted in. Her roommate, Sophia, was testament to that. She was one of the most domineering yet exquisite young women Caroline had ever met and from the minute she saw her, she worshipped her. Sophia quickly took Caroline under her wing and before long, they became inseparable. Caroline followed her around like a little puppy and she took in every word she said, even cutting her hair short and changing her political views so that she mirrored Sophia.

One night during their second year, Caroline and Sophia got back to the room very drunk indeed. Sophia tripped up and fell flat onto Caroline's bed and before she knew what was happening, they were kissing each other. They spent the next 2 hours exploring each other's bodies and bringing each other to new heights that neither of them had known before. And for the rest of the night, their sleep was interrupted with shows of affection and mutual gratification. There was no awkwardness the next morning and their friendship took on a new meaning. Caroline was desperate to please Sophia and gain her approval and affection.

But the honeymoon period didn't last. Before long, Sophia's authoritarian nature and her insistence on getting her own way clashed with Caroline's own strong personality and she started to resent Sophia and didn't want to be around her. They went their separate ways before they finished their respective degrees.

Caroline stayed in Oxford after she graduated and started to lecture at the university. On a Saturday mornings, she took pleasure in browsing the many second hand book shops that could be found down the little back streets. And that is where she met John. She was instantly drawn to his flamboyant personality and his total innocence. He said he was an author and Caroline was fascinated by his eclectic views on anything and everything.

After John signed his first book deal, he proposed to Caroline and they moved to Harrogate where Caroline had accepted a post at a local independent school. She had never thought about another woman in a sexual way since her encounter with Sophia at University - until she walked into the classroom and corrected Kate on her spelling, wrongly as it turns out: there is no accent in Bonjour and Caroline knew full well.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the week went interminably slow for Kate. Since Caroline had given her a lift home, she had not been able to get her out of her mind. Kate knew she was married with children but she couldn't help being attracted to her.

They had successfully avoided each other all week. It wasn't easy as they actually went out of their way to be in the same place at the same time. However in doing so, their paths never crossed. And when the bell went on Friday evening, they both hurried home with feelings of anxiousness, nervousness and excitement.

Kate told herself that she was just in awe of Caroline and that it was nothing more than that.

"Kate McKenzie, get a grip on yourself. Caroline may be very sexy and she certainly has the most seductive smile ever but she is as a straight as a dye. Dr Elliot does not get on board the other bus."

She was flitting around the kitchen, rearranging some flowers that were in a centre piece on the table and tidying some of the things on the dresser. She always fussed when she was nervous.

The meal was almost ready – it was sophisticated yet simple as Kate didn't want Caroline to think she had put too much effort into the evening. After all, it was just 2 teachers meeting to discuss an inter-school choir competition. But she still wanted to impress her boss. The only thing left to do before Caroline arrived was to get changed.

* * *

As Caroline was getting ready, her mind drifted to Kate. There was no denying that she was very pretty and Caroline was intrigued by her. She had no idea how she would handle the night ahead of her if they drifted off the topic of the competition. Thinking ahead, she prepared some questions she could ask Kate if things started to get too awkward or tense.

On more than one occasion during the week, Caroline had picked up the phone to ring Kate and cancel but each time, she changed her mind and couldn't explain why. Was it out of pity because she thought that Kate was a lonely divorcee or was she scared about being alone with her.

"You are just being ridiculous Caroline." She was stood in her en-suite, vigorously brushing her hair. "You are still technically married, albeit it to a totally inept tosser, but you do not like women. Your days of sipping from the furry cup are long behind you."

She walked back into the bedroom and threw open the doors of her double wardrobe. Nothing seemed suitable for the occasion. She didn't want to get too dressed up but she didn't want to look too casual. In the end she settled for a pair of jeans and a large pale blue shirt thrown over a white top. Satisfied that she had got the balance right, she sprayed her favourite perfume on her neck and checked herself in the mirror.

"Right Dr Elliot. Time to win this competition."

* * *

Caroline rang the bell and waited anxiously for Kate to answer the door. When she saw her through the window, she couldn't help but smile. Kate was wearing her hair down and had on a very stylish silk blouse that was open just enough to reveal a pendant she was wearing. Caroline shifted her weight to her other foot and looked down at the floor, suddenly feeling very nervous.

As she heard the door open, she looked up at Kate.

"Hello." Her smile was very timid.

"Hello." Kate stood to one side and allowed Caroline to enter the house. "Come in. Can I take your coat?"

Kate moved to help her out of her jacket and her fingers brushed the back of Caroline's neck causing shivers to run down her spine. Caroline jumped a little.

"Er, thank you, yes, that would be, that's very kind of you."

Kate threw the coat over her arm and walked into the kitchen, stopping briefly to hang the coat on the rack in the hallway.

"Would you like a drink? I have wine or sparkling water or some orange juice if you would prefer."

"A glass of orange juice will be just fine thanks. I might indulge in a glass of wine with supper if that is OK."

Kate smiled. She liked the fact that Caroline was mindful about how much she drank when she was clearly driving.

"I'll bring it into the sitting room. It's just through there."

Caroline walked through the open door way and stood and admired the décor of the room. It was done in very soft green colours and the sofa was big and comfy. There were large black and white pictures on one wall – Caroline assumed they were of Kate's family – and some ornaments and memorabilia that looked like they had been bought from different places that Kate may have visited. The room had a very relaxing and warm feeling about it and Caroline felt instantly at ease. She sat on one end of the sofa and crossed her legs, leaning back into the cushions.

Kate came back with the drinks and handed Caroline her juice. She stood over her, unsure of where to sit and then opted for the opposite end of the sofa. She turned around so she was facing Caroline and tucked her right leg under her.

"So, how was your week?"

Kate looked directly at Caroline and cocked her head to one side waiting for her to answer.

"It was er challenging. Yes, that's how I would describe it. Challenging. You know how it is. First week back and the Y7s are settling in, the Y8s are getting more confident, the Y10s are starting their GCSE options and the Y11s are getting ready to take their exams and embark on their chosen career paths. William is in his final year at Sulgrave and I feel like I am about 98 years old."

"You look very good for 98! You don't look a day over 40 er 40 er oh, I'll stop there shall I?"

Kate blushed and Caroline laughed.

"40 is, yes 40 is a very good number. Thank you. So how is the, how are the preparations for the competition coming along. Do you think the choir are ready for it?"

"They are as ready as they will ever be. They have practiced very hard and the pieces we have chosen are familiar but not over used. I think that we stand a good chance. Would you like to see the list of songs? I think you will like it."

Caroline shifted positions and faced Kate. They held each others gaze for a short time and then Kate suddenly stood up.

"It's in the other room. I'll just be a minute." She left the room and Caroline closed her eyes and sighed deeply. This was going to be tougher than she had imagined.

"Right, here we are." Kate returned and handed the programme to Caroline and sat down at the side of her, her hands on her knees and her face expectantly waiting for approval. She casually moved her leg and her foot ended up on top of Caroline's. She left it there and waited for Caroline to move. When she didn't, Kate felt a rush of blood and became light headed. She was playing footsie with the Doctor!

Caroline coughed and tried to concentrate on the piece of paper that was in her hand.

"Right, well, err let me see. Vivaldi's Gloria, a lovely piece. And Mendelssohn's Elijah, another lovely piece. I am not sure that I agree with your choice of Bach's Mass in B Minor, too commercial for me. But other than that, this is a lovely set. Is that what you call it for a choir? A set?"

Kate chuckled.

"No. It's known as a repertoire Caroline."

She said her name just to hear it again. It still felt as special and as lovely as the first time she said it.

"Ahh, thank you. It is a very good repertoire but I must say I have to disagree with your comment about Bach's piece. This will show off the talents of the choir and show case our soloists. It is a perfect opportunity for them to shine."

Caroline furrowed her brows.

"Well I guess we will have to agree to disagree Kate. I personally think that the piece is overplayed." She threw her hands up in a kind of submissive way. "But I will reserve judgement until after the competition."

Kate was a little annoyed that Caroline had seen fit to question her choice of song and her experience but she decided not to let one difference of opinion ruin the evening. She answered her in a very clipped tone.

"Yes, yes, we will let the judges decide shall we?"

Kate realised that she sounded aggressive and she changed her tone.

"Are you hungry? Supper is almost ready. It's nothing special. I hope you like seafood."

Caroline nodded. "One of my favourites. I love seafood."

"Don't thank me until you've tasted it. It's just linguine with prawns and salmon in a sauce. I haven't cooked it for a while, so I am a little rusty. You get used to cooking meals for one in the microwave."

"I am sure it will be just lovely. It smells delicious."

Caroline followed Kate into the kitchen and stood beside her while she served the food onto the plates. She pushed her sleeves up and started to wash the pots that were in the sink.

"What are you doing? You don't need to do that, you are a guest."

Caroline turned around.

"It's fine, honestly. I like washing pots, really I do. I think I have OCD, well, only mild OCD. I have to wash pots before I sit down and eat or I don't enjoy the meal. I know it sounds daft. I just can't help it."

Kate carried the food to the table.

"No it doesn't sound daft. It's a delight to have someone here to do the washing up. Leave it for now though, supper is ready. I don't want it to go cold."

She carried a large bowl of salad onto the table and a plate of freshly baked bread. She deftly lit the candle that stood in the middle of a very simple table decoration that she had made earlier with flowers and foliage from her own garden.

"The bread maker my mother bought me for Christmas is my favourite toy at the moment. It makes wonderful bread." She offered the basket to Caroline.

"For goodness sake don't tell my mother that you use a bread maker. She would be mortified!"

The two women laughed and sat down at the table. Kate saw Caroline looking at the table decoration and then suddenly felt very silly. Whatever was she thinking of, lighting the candle? She just hoped that Caroline wouldn't take it for a romantic gesture.

"Sorry, force of habit. I love candles, especially scented ones. I'll blow it out it you would rather."

"No, no need to do that. You should see my kitchen window sill. It's full of candles."

They chatted about the choir competition over supper and then moved onto William and his final year at Sulgrave.

"He wants to go to Oxford. I don't think he really knows what he wants to study there yet. Something with maths. But he has set his heart on Oxford. It's where I went you see."

Kate looked up with interest.

"How strange! I went to Cambridge. Fancy that. The 2 most prestigious universities in the country and we went to them."

"How was university for you Kate? I mean, some people take to life on campus and some people, well, some people struggle. They struggle to find themselves and, well they sometimes go off the beaten track. I didn't of course. But some people do."

Caroline pushed a prawn around on her plate and hoped that Kate wouldn't notice that she felt slightly awkward.

"I loved university if I am honest. So many people from different backgrounds with different experiences and perspectives. And the social life! Goodness, the clubs and the societies and the groups. I sometimes wonder how I found time to attend classes. Which societies did you join Caroline?"

Kate looked over at Caroline and was surprised to see that she was still looking down at her plate with a slightly worried look on her face.

"I didn't, I er I well, I didn't really have time for all that. I concentrated on my studies and left the socialising to my roommate. I am not very good at, er, I feel a little uncomfortable in that sort of situation."

Kate was shocked.

"Dr Caroline Elliot, head teacher of the most successful independent school in Harrogate. A woman who oversees over 800 students and 100 members of staff? I can't believe for one minute that you are socially inept."

Caroline looked up at Kate with a very serious expression on her face.

"I am! Really I am. I feel uncomfortable in a situation where I don't know people, where they are all looking at me. Believe me, it takes me some minutes to compose myself before I walk down that hall to take assembly in a morning."

Caroline moved her fringe out of her eyes.

"Have I shocked you?"

"No, no, not at all. I just never thought of you as someone who lacked confidence."

Caroline put down her fork and looked at Kate.

"I have to try really hard you know. To come across as, well, as a confident and self-assured head teacher. I struggle, I do. "

They were silent for a while and Kate got up and brought the bottle of wine to the table. She topped up Caroline's glass and then sat back admiring the woman who was sat at the table with her. Caroline saw her looking.

"What? What? Kate, you're looking at me. Stop!"

Kate giggled.

"You really are a different person to the one I see at school aren't you? That's what I like about you Caroline. I think you have many sides to you and tonight has shown another one of them to me." She swilled the wine around in her glass and took a sip, looking over the rim at Caroline and smiling.

Caroline felt her cheeks burning and hoped that Kate wouldn't notice. She repositioned herself in her chair and took the napkin off her lap and placed it in front of her.

"Where is the, err can you tell me where the bathroom is please?"

* * *

Caroline stood with her hands on the sink and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She ran her fingers through her hair.

"Good God woman. Will you look at yourself! She paid you a compliment and you turn into an blithering idiot. This is ridiculous."

"Did you say something Caroline? Are you OK?" Kate shouted down the hallway.

"Err, yes, yes, I am OK thank you. I was just err, just singing, if that is what you call it."

She splashed cold water onto her wrists and re-touched her hair, straightening her shirt and smoothing down her jeans. She walked back down the hallway and sat down again, looking at Kate and smiling apologetically.

"Sorry, force of habit. We all sing at home when we are in the downstairs bathroom. The lock is broken on the door. I keep I kept asking John to fix it but since he, well now that he isn't, anyway he isn't very good with a screw driver."

Kate looked quizzically.

"This is the second time you have referred to John as though he isn't around any longer. Tell me to mind my own business but are you two still together?"

Caroline shifted uncomfortably in her chair.

"We decided err well, at the moment, John isn't with me and the boys. He has moved out and is living with a, with a work colleague in a flat near the university."

"Oh, I am sorry Caroline. I take it that it wasn't what you wanted."

Caroline leaned forward and placed her hands in front of her on the table. They were really close to hers and Kate fought off the temptation to reach out and hold them.

"No, no it is not what I wanted Kate. I think it is important for the boys to have a stable home life and that means having 2 parents living under the same roof. God knows the boys have enough friends at school with screwed up home situations. Kids whose parents are not together anymore because they are just too damn selfish."

Kate opened her mouth in amazement.

"Do you think that a couple are selfish if they separate or divorce, however unhappy they are Caroline? Do you expect them to stay together even if they don't love each other just because they have children? This is the 21st century. People just don't do that."

"Well they should. They should work out their differences and stay together, at least until the kids are old enough to understand what is going off with their parents."

"Lawrence is almost 15 years old. Is he not old enough? Where does he think his dad is? Oh, you are so naïve Caroline."

Caroline pushed herself back from the table and stood up.

"If you're not happy with John, no matter how old Lawrence and William are, you should do the adult thing and move on. If you don't. you will slowly … " Kate stopped mid sentence. The look on Caroline's face told her she had gone too far.

"Well thank you for that delightful insight into my family Kate, but I really must be going. The meal was very nice and thank you again for the invitation. I might see you tomorrow at the competition. I will see myself out. Good evening."

Kate sat and stared at Caroline as she walked towards the front door.

"But we haven't had dessert and it's one of my favourites."

Her words resounded in her head as Caroline closed the door behind her and walked up the path towards her car.

Kate sat at the table replaying the evening over in her head. They were having such a lovely evening, or so she thought, and then a stupid throw away remark and it was all ruined. She had no idea what Caroline would say tomorrow at the competition tomorrow, if she even bothered to turn up.


	4. Chapter 4

Caroline groaned as her alarm went off. She rolled over and reached out her hand, fumbling for the off button. She lay on her back and stared at the ceiling and sighed.

Last night at Kate's had ended in disaster and it was all down to her. She felt a lump in her throat when she remembered the look on Kate's face as she stood up to leave. The poor woman had tried so hard with the evening and the meal and Caroline had just got up and walked away, without even helping clear the table and wash the dishes. Why did she have to be so damn stubborn and opinionated?

She threw her legs out of bed and sat up, running her fingers through her hair and arching her back to stretch it. Today was going to be very awkward but she would maintain her professionalism. Even though it was Saturday, she was Dr Caroline Elliot while ever she was at the competition. And she would act and dress accordingly.

* * *

As Kate walked into the kitchen, the uneaten food and unwashed plates reminded her of the evening before and how it had ended. She felt physically sick and sat down at the table, half heartedly stacking the dishes and scraping food onto a plate.

Caroline Elliot was a very sexy and powerful lady and Kate was falling for her. She knew that she shouldn't but she couldn't help herself. The attraction to her was overwhelming and she just wanted to be with her, to touch her, to hold her. But any inroads she had made into that dream, because that's all it was, were completely ruined and she was back to square one, perhaps even further back than that. Not that Caroline would want a relationship. Friendship was all she could ever have but that was enough for Kate.

Kate loaded the dishwasher and then went into the sitting room to gather the musical score sheets for the competition. She saw the empty glass on the table with Caroline's lipstick on the rim and burst into tears.

* * *

Caroline wanted to make sure that she arrived at the competition in plenty of time so she set off on the A61 to Leeds earlier than she needed to. It only took her 40 minutes to get there and she had networked with other teachers and was seated with a cup of coffee in her hand before Kate arrived with the choir. Caroline had chosen to sit on the end of a row towards the back so that she could make a quick exit once the competition was over.

When Kate entered the auditorium, she glanced nervously around to see if Caroline was there. Her first sweep failed to spot her and Kate's heart sunk. Then she heard her laugh and her stomach turned a somersault. She ought to have known that Caroline wouldn't be in the spotlight in the front row – it wasn't her style. Kate's face lit up with a huge smile.

Caroline spotted Kate and she felt her face flush and her heart race. She looked away quickly, hoping that Kate wouldn't see. When she looked back, Kate was still smiling at her and she gently smiled back and then lowered her eyes and started looking at the programme.

Sulgrave Heath was the fourth choir to take to the stage and Caroline sat upright in the chair, her chest out and her head back waiting intently for their performance. Their entrance was noble and organised and they stood patiently while the audience were settled and quiet again. With a very discreet nod of her head and a gentle uplift of her hands, Kate brought the choir to attention and they started their repertoire.

Caroline was extremely proud and kept glancing around to see how other people were reacting. She was satisfied that the choir was holding the audience captive and she was quietly confident that they would receive a trophy and get a top three placing. With her head slightly to one side and her eyes closed, she listened to their version of Bach's Mass in B Minor and lost herself in the music, her mind transporting her back to the previous evening when Kate had comfortably put her foot on top of hers and left it there, almost expecting a reaction from Caroline. She had to admit that Kate was right about including this particular piece.

When the first 5 schools had performed their allocated time of 12 minutes each, there was a break in proceedings with a chance for the audience to stretch their legs and get refreshment. Kate seized this opportunity to go and see Caroline: she desperately wanted to apologise for the previous evening. She weaved her way through the crowds, nodding and smiling at people she recognised.

As she stood at the side of Caroline, she became increasingly anxious. Caroline appeared not to see her so Kate coughed politely. Caroline looked up at her and put her programme on her knee.

"Miss McKenzie. May I congratulate you on the choir's performance. They were almost pitch perfect and they represented the school with great decorum. Well done."

"Thank you. They did a fine job didn't they? Only 5 more schools and then the results. I am nervous already. Do you think they will get a placing Caro er Dr Elliot?"

"I really don't know Miss McKenzie. I think they were very good but then I am biased. Will you excuse me? I need to powder my nose."

Kate stood to one side and let Caroline pass. Then she gently lay her hand on Caroline's arm and leaned in so that no one would hear.

"Caroline, can we talk? I want to apologise for last night, for what I said. I really shouldn't have made assumptions."

"No, no, you shouldn't have Miss McKenzie. Let's say no more about last night shall we? In fact, shall we forget that last night ever happened?" She turned and walked towards the foyer and the staff toilets. Kate stood and watched her and then against her better judgement she decided to follow her.

She waited for Caroline to come out of the cubicle. She was startled and stared at Kate, her mind racing. Kate blocked her path and steered Caroline towards the wall, moving slowly forward and forcing her to step backwards.

"Miss McKenzie! Kate, what are you …"

Before Caroline could finish the sentence, Kate grabbed her face and pulled it towards her. She kissed her passionately, and then pulled away, breathless and giddy.

"I won't apologise for that Caroline. I have wanted to do that since you gave me a lift home on Monday."

Kate moved her hand up and brushed her fingers against Caroline's face. Caroline grabbed her wrist and brought Kate's hand down to her lips, gently kissing her fingertips. She suddenly let go of her hand and side stepped Kate, walking over to the sink to wash her hands. Kate stood rooted to the spot, watching Caroline through the mirror.

"Miss McKenzie."

Caroline nodded and left the bathroom, her stiletto heels clicking on the tiled floor.

* * *

Kate leaned backwards on the sink and breathed out long and loud. She closed her eyes and inhaled the scent of Caroline which was still lingering in the air. She licked her lips, tasting the coffee that Caroline had drunk earlier that day.

"Oh, Kate Kate Kate. What have you done?" She paced a little, bringing her hands to the side of her head. "I tell you what you've done. You have just blown any chance of a friendship with Dr Elliot."

She turned and looked into the mirror, straightened her blouse and smoothed down her cardigan. Smiling softly at her reflection and the memories of the kiss, she went to take her seat back in the auditorium with the choir.

* * *

Caroline walked quickly towards the large double doors that led into the car park. She was flushed and needed some air. Once outside, she walked around the corner of the building out of sight and leaned one hand against the wall and the other on her waist, looking down at the floor and breathing deeply.

Miss McKenzie had just kissed her! She had held her face in her hands and kissed her and it felt wonderful! She brought her fingers up to her lips and ran them along her bottom lip.

"You are playing a very dangerous game Caroline. A game that will only end up in someone getting hurt."

She stood up straight, flicked her hair out of her eyes and walked back into the auditorium. She would stay to see the end of the competition and then she would slip away before everyone started to leave. The winning choir always sang another song or two after they had received the trophy so there would be plenty of time. She could be at home with a glass of wine in her hand before Kate had even left the city.

* * *

Caroline had heard rumours that Kate was gay. Lawrence had mentioned it one evening when they were having dinner.

"I don't know why you joined the choir William. You do know that Miss KcKenzie is a muff munching lesbian don't you?"

Caroline was mortified.

"Lawrence! Do you mind? We are eating."

"Well she is! And he only joined the choir so that he could look at her and stare into her eyes." He said the last bit in a silly voice.

"You are such an idiot. He is such an idiot mum. Tell him to stop."

Caroline looked over at Lawrence.

"Enough now both of you. Lawrence, eat your dinner. William, ignore him. I happen to think you have a beautiful voice."

William had smiled at her and the conversation had turned to rugby. But Caroline had often wondered whether it was true. Now she knew.

* * *

Both ladies had trouble concentrating during the second half of the competition. Kate kept nonchalantly glancing over her shoulder to look at Caroline who in turn would look away when she caught her eye. She spent most of the next hour looking at the back of Kate's head, wondering what it would be like to kiss her back.

Although Caroline was well aware of what had happened in the interval, she was having problems understanding what it actually meant. She was very flattered that Kate had kissed her and she was struggling with her emotions because shehad wanted to kiss her back. She almost had. But the worrying thing for her was that she had liked it. In fact, she didn't want it to stop.

Her mind was brought back to the here and now by the announcement that there would be a short interval while the judges deliberated over the excellent choirs they had heard. Caroline wanted to go and find Kate and speak to her but she knew that that would be foolish. She wasn't even sure herself what the kiss had meant. However, she knew that she ought to go and speak to the choir and reassure them that whatever the results of the competition, they should be very proud of what they had achieved.

Caroline found the choir in the entrance hall. There were all huddled together with Kate in the midst of them.

"I know that Dr Elliot really enjoyed the repertoire and is very proud of your performance. Whether or not we are placed today, we need to hold our heads up high and remember that we did our best."

"Dr Elliot is indeed very proud of you all."

Kate looked up when she heard her voice and bit her bottom lip. She avoided eye contact and instead ushered the children to make a space for Caroline to join them.

"You all did an outstanding job and whether we bring home a trophy or not, you should hold your heads up high and know that you did the best that you could."

Caroline stood looking at them, her hands clasped in front of her, her eyes taking them all in.

"And now if you will excuse me, I am going to go back and find my seat. Good job Miss McKenzie."

"Thank you Dr Elliot. That means a lot."

* * *

The top 3 awards were always announced in reverse order. There had already been awards for the best repertoire, the best solo performance and the best dressed choir. Caroline had her coat in one hand and her bag in the other ready to leave quickly.

"And now I would like to invite the head teachers of our top 3 choirs to join us on stage. Our Lady of the Sacred Heart, Sulgrave Heath and Roundhay Secondary. Let's give them all a round of applause as we welcome our head teachers."

This took Caroline by surprise. No one had told her she would be expected to get up and receive an award on the school's behalf. She was all ready to leave the competition and head off. Caroline stood up and placed her bag and coat on the chair, straightened her jacket and walked down the hall. She was motioned to take her place at the side of Kate.

The tension mounted when Rounday Secondary was announced as third place winners. Without thinking, Caroline reached out and grabbed Kate's hand and squeezed it. It wasn't until Kate squeezed back that Caroline realised what she had done and she quickly let go. She glanced over at her and smiled shyly.

"And our runner up choir this year is Our Lady of the Sacred Heart." There was a ripple of applause around the auditorium and Caroline tried to compose herself. Her school had won!

"And now if Dr Elliot would like to step forward and accept the first place trophy on behalf of Sulgrave Heath."

The choir cheered and she felt Kate's hand on her shoulder. She stepped forward and accepted the trophy and held it in front of her while the audience clapped. The smile on her face was wide and she looked ecstatic. She handed the trophy to Kate who held it aloft and then passed it onto the children so they could each hold it and have their own moment of glory. Kate then turned to Caroline and threw her arms around her, hugging her tightly and smiling. Caroline hugged her back, totally lost in the moment and the feeling of having Kate in her arms. They held each other at arms length and Caroline felt an irresistible urge to kiss Kate. She coughed and turned away, facing the audience and the judging panel.

There was a short reception after the award ceremony and Caroline felt herself being hustled along to the room where they were serving refreshments. She had lost Kate somewhere along the way and she had no idea where half of the children were. She stood in a corner balancing a cup of coffee and her coat, bag and programme. Looking around for a familiar face, she spotted Michael Dobson, another teacher at her school. She didn't particularly like him, in fact she thought that he was an insidious little prick but he was someone she could talk to who would make her feel less awkward.

"Mr Dobson. I didn't expect to see you here. How wonderful that you have given up your Saturday to support the school. Very commendable."

"Dr Elliot. What a great victory. Hasn't Kate err Miss McKenzie done a wonderful job with the choir?"

"Absolutely. I am very proud of them."

"How are John and the boys?"

Caroline shifted uncomfortably and looked for somewhere to put down her coffee cup.

"They are fine, thank you. And how is Laura? When's the baby due?"

"Oh, yes, the baby. 7 more weeks and counting. I swear that Laura gets bigger every day. And moody! Goodness knows where all those hormones keep coming from."

"Having a baby isn't easy you know. I sometimes wonder how you men would cope with having to give birth." Caroline was frantically looking around the room and spotted a head teacher she knew.

"Now, if you will excuse me, there is someone over there that I would very much like to speak to."

Caroline weaved her way through the crowds and went and stood with a counterpart from another independent school. They chatted about league tables and performance results and when they finally ran out of things to talk about, Caroline realised that the room was almost empty.

"Well, it has been lovely chatting to you Victoria. We must catch up again soon. I really ought to be going. Lawrence is playing rugby in York and I need to go over and pick him up. I doubt that John will have remembered."

Caroline quickly looked around hoping to see Kate still there and was slightly disappointed to realise that she had left. Grabbing her coat and bag, she made her way out to the carpark. She was already running late.


	5. Chapter 5

Kate had been stood looking at the engine of her little Fiat 500 for almost 45 minutes before she finally decided that she didn't have a clue why it had stopped and wouldn't start again. She had foolishly forgotten to renew her roadside recovery policy so she was relying on the local garage to rescue her and tow her car. They had said they would be 30 minutes so she left the bonnet open and climbed into the car in an attempt to keep warm.

What a day! She felt emotionally drained and could have fallen asleep on a washing line. First she had kissed Caroline, then the choir had won first place in the inter school choir competition, then Caroline had held her hand and hugged her and now her car had broken down.

* * *

As Caroline began the drive up to York to collect Lawrence, her mind was also replaying the events of the day. Kate had kissed her and it had stirred something deep within her that she had tried to forget. But she couldn't deny that it had left her feeling very excited whilst at the same time very confused.

As she got to the roundabout to join the A64, Caroline spotted a familiar car at the side of the road that appeared to have broken down. Slowing down, she pulled up behind it and got out of her jeep.

"Kate? Kate? Is that you?"

She knocked gently on the window and startled Kate who had fallen asleep.

"Oh my God, Caroline! You don't know how happy I am to see you."

Kate climbed out of the car and Caroline held out her hand to help her.

"You're freezing. Come and sit in my car and get warm. Have you rung the AA?" She put her arm around her right shoulder rubbing her left one with the other hand in an attempt to warm her up a little.

"No my membership has run out but I rang the local garage and they said they will come and collect my car and take it to fix it. They shouldn't be long now."

"Come on. I'll wait with you." Caroline opened the passenger door and then walked around to her side of the car and climbed in. She started the engine and put the heaters on full blast.

Kate pulled her seat belt across her chest but her hands were so cold she was struggling to fasten it.

"Here, let me." Caroline leaned across to help her and as she did so, found herself within inches of Kate's face. She looked into her eyes, the brown eyes that she was starting to love, and slowly licked her bottom lip. She opened her mouth slightly and leaned further forward, tilting her head to one side. Caroline could feel Kate's breath on her cheek and almost hear her heartbeat. The smell of her perfume was making her feel heady and she had an irresistible urge to kiss her. Taking the seatbelt buckle in her hand, she clipped it in and sat upright, feeling out of breath and flushed.

"Err, there. That shu … that should be err in."

"Thank you Caroline." Kate turned and looked out of the passenger window. Why hadn't Caroline carried through her intentions? She felt absolutely certain that she was going to kiss her. Why did she back out at the last minute? Kate wondered what would have happened if she had taken the lead and moved in for the kiss.

"About earlier. I just wanted to explain about earlier. When I, you know, when I kissed you."

Caroline didn't want to have this conversation. It was one thing being kissed by another teacher, a female teacher, but quite another to discuss the event afterwards and analyse what had happened and what it meant. And Kate had already said that she had wanted to do it for over a week now and didn't feel the need to apologise.

"There really is no need Kate. I took it as a sign of err as a show of, well I just assumed that you were a little over excited about the choirs performance and that may be you were desperate to apologise for scrutinizing my family last night."

Caroline had given Kate a get out clause and she decided to use it. She wasn't ready to admit that she was attracted to her. But she was so snotty about the way she pushed it all back on her. How dare she! Caroline had to take some of the blame for being so damn irresistible and magnificent.

"I get so emotional at these things. I really do. At the last event when we got second place, I almost kissed Michael Dobson."

Caroline's head shot round and she stared open mouthed at Kate.

"Michael bloody Dobson! He's married! Besides, I wouldn't have said he was your type. He was there today you know. Did you see him? I spoke to him briefly, not that I wanted to but he is one of my teachers and I felt I ought to be sociable."

Kate looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Michael is very supportive of the choir and appreciates the time I put in with them. He is one of my biggest fans apparently."

"He wants to get into your knickers more like." Caroline muttered under hear breath but Kate still heard her. She was shocked.

"Caroline! It's not like that, I can assure you. Your assumption was quite correct: Michael is not my type."

"Well I am glad to hear it. His wife is almost ready to give birth. And, more than anything, I don't like the idea of my staff fraternising with each other. It gives the children cause to gossip about things that simply do not concern them."

"And that does not concern you either Caroline. What I do out of school really is none of your business."

"If anything you do outside of school affects your teaching, then it is indeed my business."

"I don't know what sort of woman you think I am Caroline, but unprofessional is not one of them."

The mood in the car changed within minutes and the 2 women sat in silence scanning the road for the breakdown truck. It was another 15 minutes before a burly looking man dressed in overalls appeared at the front of the jeep. He crossed his tattooed arms and waited for someone to get out and talk to him. The 2 women let out an audible sigh of relief and both got out of the car.

* * *

The mechanic advised Kate that the car had overheated and that it would need to be in the garage until Tuesday at the very earliest. It was a huge inconvenience for her but there wasn't much she could do.

Caroline was looking in the glove box for her log book.

"Hang on a minute. I think I have a solution. Kate, I am insured to drive any car, right. And my breakdown policy covers me and not the car, right. So how about I say that I was driving the car when it broke down and I can get my breakdown people to tow it to the garage in Harrogate? The one that didn't do their job right in the first place and caused this trouble? Can I do that?" She looked at the mechanic.

"You can do what you like love. But you still need to pay me for coming out here and for the privilege of finding out that I am no longer needed. That'll be £60 please." He held out his hand.

"What! £60 just for driving 2 miles and …"

Caroline stepped in front of Kate.

"That's absolutely fine. Will cash be OK?" She reached into her bag and took out her purse, counting out 3 £20 notes.

"I am sorry that you have had a wasted journey. Thank you for coming out so quickly and helping my friend." Caroline held out her hand but the mechanic didn't seem to realise she wanted to shake his. He grunted, shoved the money in his back pocket and climbed into his pickup truck.

"So what now?" Kate asked.

Caroline was unsure what she meant.

"What do we do now Caroline? Are you going to wait with me until the breakdown man comes or do you want me to get a train or a bus home? I get the feeling you can't bear to be anywhere near me at the moment let alone stand to have me in the car with you.

Caroline crossed her arms and put her weight onto one foot, leaning slightly towards Kate.

"It's not like that at all. But ask yourself, do you want to get a bus or a train Kate? We are probably miles away from a station of any sort so you may have to walk a long way."

Caroline waited for Kate to answer but she just looked down at the ground and kicked a stone about that was near her foot.

"Well, if you do, go for it, I'm not going to stop you. You are a grown woman after all. But if you want to know what I want, I want to make sure that you get home safely and before it starts to get dark. Why don't I drop you off home? I know where you live, remember."

Kate wanted to get back in the car but she also wanted Caroline to know that she had upset her. However, she was cold and she was tired.

"If you are offering me a lift Caroline, I will gladly accept. But I just want to let you know that I am very offended that you think so little of me that you would even suggest that I might sleep with another teacher who is married with a child on the way."

Caroline didn't bother to respond and she opened the car door for Kate and shut it, hard. Kate flinched.

Kate sat in the passenger seat and moved herself around so that she was almost touching the door. A lift was one thing but if Caroline was expecting her to talk to her, she was in for a shock. How dare she lecture her about who she could and could not see. If only she knew. If only she knew the real reason why Michael Dobson wasn't her type.

The silence was interrupted by Caroline's mobile ringing and she quickly fumbled in her pocket to retrieve it.

"Hello" She almost barked the greeting into the phone.

"Mum is that you? Where are you?"

Caroline placed her phone on her shoulder and mouthed to Kate "It's Lawrence".

"Err, I am here with Kate, with err Miss McKenzie. Her car has broken down."

"Where is _here_ mum? You should be on your way to pick me up. I am in York remember?"

"Shit! Oh, I am sorry Lawrence. I hadn't forgotten, I was on my way and then I saw Miss McKenzie and then I just didn't know what time it was. Let me ring your dad and see if he can get to you any quicker."

"Don't bother mum, I already rang him. He's busy, probably with Judith. I'll just get a lift home with Angus. His mum is here waiting for someone to come and get me anyway. Would it be too much to ask you to pick me up from his or shall I just get his mum to drop me off home?"

"No, I can pick you up from there. I have to drop Kate off home anyway. Give me his address and I will be there as soon as I can. The breakdown truck should only be about half an hour." Caroline looked at her watch.

"Yeah, whatever."

"I really am sorry Lawrence. I couldn't leave Kate stranded by the side of the road. You'll be fine with Angus won't you? I'll see you later. Bye. Bye bye."

"Is everything OK?" Despite Kate being angry with Caroline, she was still worried that there may be problems with Lawrence.

"Yep. Yep, it's fine. I just forgot that I needed to get Lawrence from York. Well, I didn't forget, I was just a bit well, a bit preoccupied."

* * *

The breakdown truck arrived sooner than they thought and once Caroline had signed the paperwork, she got back into the jeep and set off home.

The atmosphere in the car was frosty and Caroline leaned forward to turn on the radio. Kate wanted to reach out and grab her hand, to hold it and ask her not to be angry with her. She wanted to tell her that she thought she was gorgeous and sexy and that she might be falling in love with her. But she didn't. Instead, she curled up and made herself as small as she possible. Within minutes, she had fallen asleep.

Caroline was trying to concentrate on the road ahead but she was struggling to focus. Her eyes kept misting over and she just wanted to pull over and burst into tears. From time to time, she glanced over at Kate who looked so peaceful and serene. She watched her chest rise and fall and smiled softly.

Caroline was married with 2 teenage boys and was the head teacher of a very popular and successful independent school in Harrogate that was racing up the performance tables. Why was she even contemplating kissing the woman who was sleeping in her car? The dark haired sultry woman who she suspected was gay and who had kissed her earlier? The sexy teacher of languages who had given her the most wonderful kiss that anyone else had ever given her before?

The tears spilled over and she blinked them away, roughly wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Damn your life Caroline Elliot. And damn you too Kate McKenzie for being so sodding perfect."


	6. Chapter 6

Kate was still asleep when Caroline pulled up outside her house and she was loath to wake her up. She gently rubbed her arm.

"Kate? Kate. We're home. Well, you are."

Her voice was soft and tender and as Kate woke from her sleep, she forgot that she and Caroline had had cross words.

"Oh, have I been asleep? I'm sorry. I'm not very good company am I?"

Caroline smiled.

"That's OK. The day has been eventful to say the least. You must be exhausted."

Kate stretched out her legs and raised her arms over her head. Her blouse untucked itself from her trousers and Caroline looked at the smooth skin of her belly. She quickly averted her eyes.

"Would you like to come in for a coffee before you set off home or do you need to pick Lawrence up?"

"Lawrence rang and asked if he could stay at Angus' tonight. I think he is still angry at me for not getting to the school to pick him up. So I said he could. I don't have to, I can, err yes, I would like to come in for a coffee Kate if you are still, if we are still on speaking terms."

Kate said nothing and got out of the car, waiting on the pavement. If Caroline was going to act like a petulant child, then she was going to play the same game. Caroline pointed her keys at the car and locked it before following Kate up the path to her front door.

"Make yourself comfortable. You know where the living room is. I'll just put the kettle on. Or would you prefer something stronger? A glass of wine perhaps?"

"A glass of wine would be very nice, thank you." Caroline kicked off her shoes and walked into the living room then thought better of it and followed Kate into the kitchen. She pulled out one of the bar stools under the kitchen counter and climbed on to it.

"It really has been an eventful day hasn't it. And I want to apologise for being so snippy in the car Kate. I shouldn't have questioned your integrity. It's just that, well, Michael bloody Dobson! He winds me up that's all. There is just something so slimy about him that makes my skin crawl."

Kate turned around.

"He's not that bad when you get to know him. He was a real friend to me when I first started at Sulgrave. I think he forgets sometimes that he is married though. And he thinks that all women are impervious to his charm. Well, this woman here is sooo not into him."

She patted the palm of her hand on her chest and pulled a face.

"So what type of person are you into?" Caroline made air quotes with her fingers when she spoke the last word and leaned her elbows on the counter, ready to take in every word.

Kate took a deep breath and started to speak.

"Well, someone about my height. I don't want to have to walk in the road when we are out. Blue eyes do it for me. I love swimming in the blue of someone's eyes. Someone who likes to take care of their mind and body, keeps trim and in shape, likes the odd crossword or Sudoku puzzle, that's important. Oh, and they need to know how to behave correctly in different situations. I would hate to be with someone who attracts too much attention for all the wrong reasons."

Caroline was mentally ticking off these things in her head. Well, she was about the same size as Kate when she was in her heels, she had blue eyes and her figure wasn't that bad. She owned at least one pair of trainers and she was still mentally sharp: she loved to beat the students who appeared on University Challenge. And she certainly knew how to act when out in public. She had mastered the etiquette of social gatherings.

"Hair colour doesn't matter really, although the lighter the better, and neither does race or religion. They do need to have a nice dress sense though and not be too bothered if I borrow their clothes from time to time." She paused and started to stumble over her words. "I mean like borrowing shirts you know and err and jumpers, that sort of thing, for when you want to slob about the house and relax."

Caroline shifted on the stool and crossed her leg. She could feel the heat coming up from her chest. Did Kate realise that in describing her perfect partner, she had almost described Caroline to a tee? Or maybe, just maybe, she knew exactly what she was doing.

Kate stopped talking and blushed. She turned around and busied herself in the drawer, scrabbling through cutlery and utensils.

"The cork screw is in your hand Kate if that is what you are looking for."

"Oh, yes, thank you. Sorry, I was just picturing …" She coughed uncomfortably and opened the bottle of wine.

"Do you want to take it into the living room? I can light a fire if you are cold."

Caroline walked into the next room and Kate stood and admired the way her hips swayed from side to side. God, she oozed sexuality from every part of her body and wasn't even aware of it.

Caroline perched on the end of the sofa and held her glass in both hands watching Kate as she built up the fire.

"It will smoke a little bit until it gets going but once I shut the door, it will be fine."

Kate shut the door of the log burner and joined Caroline on the sofa. They both sat and watched the flames licking up the pile of logs, losing themselves in the way they entwined and seemingly danced together.

Caroline sat back and rested her head on the cushions.

"This is lovely Kate. Such a soothing centrepiece to have in the living room."

"Isn't it? I had it put in about a year ago. We had one in our house, the house I shared with Richard. And I loved it, especially in the winter months when it was cold and dark and the world outside was hidden behind closed curtains."

Caroline sipped her wine and looked directly at Kate.

"What happened with you and Richard Kate. I mean, really happened? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to but I am curious to know. I think it might help us, you know, with our friendship."

Kate sat forward and pointed her body towards Caroline.

"It's like I said the other night, we just drifted apart. When I look back at our relationship, I don't think that we should have married in the first place. We loved each other but we weren't in love. Does that make sense?"

Caroline nodded.

"Err, yes it, yes it does. That sums up John and um John and my relationship. So was it a platonic split then or was there err, did either of you have, so there was no one else then?"

Caroline had opened the door again and Kate had to quickly decide whether she wanted to walk through it and tell her the full story or whether she should just slam it shut behind her. She decided on the former.

"Well actually, there was someone else involved. Let me try to explain to you. Bear with me because this might take a while."

Caroline nodded and settled back into the sofa and bent her arm at the elbow, resting her head on her hand and using a cushion for support.

"When I was younger, in 6th form studying for my A levels, I was asked to look after a new girl who has just moved to the area. Charlotte Blackstock was her name. She didn't know anyone at school and she and I became close friends. In fact, she was the first person I ever kissed, you know properly kissed."

She paused and waited for a reaction but Caroline was just staring straight ahead, watching the fire and the sparks that were flying off the burning wood.

"We had a relationship for a while. We did things that a couple would do, intimate things. We were together for almost 18 months and then we lost touch when we went off to University. It was hard at first because I thought we were in love and it took me a long time to get over it. There was never anyone else, another woman I mean, and then I met Richard. I shouldn't have agreed to marry him but I went along with it because it was what everyone wanted. Everyone loved Richard. He was caring, funny, compassionate, everything that a woman would want in a man. And we were happy I guess until I started my first proper teaching job. And then I met Lucy. But I was already engaged so it complicated things a little."

Kate took a big gulp of her wine and sat up a little straighter.

"God, this is difficult but I want to tell you this Caroline. I need to tell you."

"Go on Kate. In your own time. There's no rush."

"So Lucy and I, we had an affair. We were blissfully happy and each evening I went home to Richard. It was killing me, eating me up inside but I didn't know what to do. I loved them both but in a very different way. And then one day, Lucy didn't come into school and I found out she had got a new job and moved out of the area. To say I was devastated was an understatement. I tried to contact her but she never returned any of my calls, any of my emails. So what did I do? I went running back to Richard." Kate sniffed and wiped her nose. A single tear rolled down her face and Caroline longed to wipe it away, hold her tight and tell her that everything would be alright.

"You did what any other woman would have done Kate. You went back to the one person who would provide you with stability and security."

"But it wasn't enough Caroline. I wanted more, I needed more. It was all going well and we decided to try to a family. Only it just wasn't meant to be I guess. I miscarried a number of times, never got past 12 weeks."

Caroline sat up and placed her hand on Kate's knee. She felt her shiver and mistaking this for her feeling cold, she gently rubbed her hand up and down her thigh. It was doing nothing more than make Kate's heart beat faster and her stomach churn. If only Caroline knew the effect she was having on her.

"Richard paid for me to go to a spa to recover from my 4th and final miscarriage. And who should be there but Lucy. Neither of us ever worked out if Richard knew about us all along and had manufactured this. It was just too much of a coincidence to have been a coincidence if you know what I mean. Anyway, we renewed our friendship and we slept together again. On our final day, I realised that I was living a big fat lie. I was lying to myself, to Richard, to my family and friends. And so I resolved to tell him and "out" myself. And here I am. Divorced, childless and trying to hide the fact that I am gay and attracted to other women."

She looked at Caroline who was looking sympathetically at her, her head slightly on one side and her eyes misty.

"Aren't you going to say anything?"

Caroline looked pensive for a minute and then took Kate's hand in hers.

"I don't know what you want to hear Kate but here goes. I already knew that you were, err well, I suspected you were gay because of something that Lawrence once said. But apart from that, I think you are a very brave woman. You were brave to get together with Charlotte, brave to try to normalise your life with Richard and even braver to admit that you are gay. And more importantly Kate, you are brave to realise that this is the person you are and that people need to accept that about you. And do you know what? I do Kate. I accept you for you. And I want to thank you for being you and for being my friend, for being probably the only female friend I have aside from Beverley who I really feel that I can talk to."

"Wow Caroline. Wow. That was quite a speech. I truly appreciate it and I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything." And she leaned forward and kissed her. The kiss started off as gentle as butterfly wings, their lips barely touching. And then it quickly became more passionate and Caroline put one hand on the back of Kate's head and the other around her waist and pulled her close to her. She kissed her with the love and tenderness that she thought she was incapable of.

It seemed like an eternity before Caroline stopped and she slowly moved her face away and smiled quietly. Kate still had her eyes closed and when she opened them, she smiled back at the face that she was starting to love. She was stunned at what had just happened. She had just been kissed with such passion that she had almost fainted.

"Now I am the one who is not going to apologise." Caroline sat back on the sofa and looked at Kate, who was still reeling from what had just happened.

"Are you mad at me? Kate, say something please. I need you to say something. "

Caroline suddenly became frightened and fearful that she had taken things too far. But Kate turned to her with a huge grin on her face.

"No, I'm not mad at you. How could I be? That was probably one of the most perfect and romantic kisses I have ever had in my life. You are full of surprises Dr Elliot, has anyone ever told you that?" Kate looked coyly and bit her bottom lip.

"No, no, I don't think they ever have. Should I take that as a compliment?"

"Which part? The part about the perfect kiss or the part about you being full of surprises? You have such hidden depths."

Caroline smiled at Kate and reached out for her hand again. She placed it on her lap and gently stroked the back of it with her thumb.

"So, Miss McKenzie. You kissed me and I kissed you back. One all I would say. Evens Stevens. So what do we do now? What happens next?"

Kate grinned. "Well, I could draw you a picture but as a scientist, I somehow don't think that will be necessary." She was teasing Caroline but she reacted to her before she realised it.

"What do you take me for Kate, some sort of …."

Kate's laughter interrupted her sentence.

"I'm kidding! I know what you meant but I don't know how to answer you. I don't know what we do next Caroline. I guess that is up to you. You were the one who just kissed me with a passion that I have never known before."

Caroline blushed and looked away.

"This is hard for me. I don't know what to say, what to do, how to react. I am scared, frightened, anxious, worried. All of those synonyms rolled into one huge ball of angst that starts in my chest and ends somewhere in my, well, in my, down there." She pointed to a vague area between her legs.

Kate squeezed her hand.

"It's hard for me too. But what are you worried about Caroline? We are 2 consenting adults who know what we want. Why shouldn't we kiss?"

"Because we are, well because we, we really shouldn't …"

"We really shouldn't what? And why not? Because we are 2 women? Because you are married, albeit separated, and I am gay? Because what?"

"Oh gosh, so many questions, too few answers Kate. Because, because because perhaps I enjoyed it a little too much. Because perhaps I don't know what I want. Because perhaps I think I am …." Caroline stopped and looked at Kate. "I think I am falling in love with you."


	7. Chapter 7

The rest of the weekend went very slow for Caroline. Lawrence didn't come home from Angus' until mid-afternoon and was still quite angry with her so she decided to leave him alone to stew. William was in his room revising for his mock exams and simply didn't need Caroline fussing over him.

She spent most of Sunday in her office attempting to work. When she wasn't looking out of the window and thinking about Kate, she was making new To Do lists and crossing off things she had already done on her old ones. Caroline was finding it extremely hard to concentrate on anything other than the night before when she had kissed Kate and told her she was falling in love with her. She constantly picked up her mobile thinking that she might have missed a text message or a call. And she looked at her watch frequently, willing the minutes and hours to tick by so that she could go to bed, wake up on Monday morning, go to work and see Kate.

* * *

Kate was in the same situation. Her raw and uncultured feelings for Caroline had surfaced the week before so she had had more time to process them and to work out what she might want to do with them. However, she had never expected how she would feel when Caroline had kissed her. That was something else!

Who would have thought that Dr Elliot, the one whom the teachers often referred to as "Mrs Frosty Knickers" was so passionate and sexy. Kate would almost describe her as smouldering. That was certainly how she had left her feeling the night before. If Kate was the first woman that Caroline had kissed, she must have been read some very steamy novels.

However, Kate knew she had to hold back. This was all new territory for Caroline. She had been married for 18 years and had 2 sons. She didn't want to move too fast and regret everything later.

* * *

When Caroline arrived at work on Monday, Beverley was already sat at her desk in the outer office.

"Good Morning Dr Caroline." She was the only one who ever got away with calling her that. To Caroline, it was a term of endearment. "Someone looks like they had a good weekend. Did you do anything nice?"

Caroline stopped briefly at Beverley's desk and balanced her large bag on the end of it. She looked at her with a dreamy look on her face.

"Yes, I did thank you. Our school was victorious in the inter-school choir competition and I spent Saturday evening with err a a friend. And Sunday, well Sunday was a bit of a non-entity but it was relaxing and I managed to draw up another long list of things to do which I will pass to you later. How about you?"

Beverley put down her pen and looked up at Caroline.

"I had a nice weekend with Susan and the grandchildren, yes. I can't believe how quickly they are growing up. I miss my Grand-Nanny cuddles already. But judging by the look on your face, my weekend was nowhere near as nice as yours."

Caroline gave her a shrewd smile and turned on her heel.

"Any chance of a cup of coffee before morning assembly? I just need to go through some Governor papers before the meeting at 10am."

"Coming right up." Beverley watched Caroline walk through her office and into her own. Something was going on with her and she was determined to find out by the end of the day. She hadn't seen her so light footed in a long time, certainly not since John had started playing silly beggars with the floozy from the library.

* * *

Caroline straightened her robes and opened the doors to the hall. She caught Kate's eye and smiled. Kate smiled back and continued to stare at her. Caroline nodded, giving the usual cue for Kate to commence playing the music to start assembly. However, Kate must have missed the nod because for some reason she didn't move, she just smiled back some more.

Caroline waited almost 30 seconds before she decided to take the matter into her own hands and started to walk towards the podium. As she passed her students, they looked across at her, wondering why Miss McKenzie wasn't playing the piano.

It was almost as it the sound of Caroline's stilettos on the parquet floor shocked Kate back into life because she suddenly moved and her fingers hit the piano keys and she started to play. By this time, Caroline was already half way down the hall and she was left standing on the podium facing the children for longer than she wanted. Kate was oblivious to her discomfort and started on the next verse of "Jerusalem".

What was she thinking? Well, obviously she wasn't thinking was she? Caroline tried to get her attention so she could tell her to stop playing. She coughed loudly but to no avail. In the end, she motioned to Mrs Prendergast who was sat nearest Kate. She half rose off her chair and whispered something to Kate who blushed, stopped playing and closed the lid of the piano. She spun herself around on her piano stool and sat facing Caroline.

"Good morning." She spoke in a very clear and authoritative voice and the school responded accordingly.

* * *

On her way back to her office, Caroline saw Kate walking down the corridor towards her.

"Kate, Kate. Have you got 5 minutes?"

Kate looked at her watch and nodded. She felt like a pupil being summoned to the head teacher's office. She had allowed her mind to wander during morning assembly and now she was going to get a ticking off.

"Beverley, Miss McKenzie and I need to go over some scores for the next choral recital. Can you give us 5 minutes please."

"You have the Board meeting in 10 minutes Caroline. You really don't have enough time."

"5 minutes Beverley. Don't put any phone calls through and if anyone needs to see me, get them to book an appointment."

Beverley looked at Caroline and then across at Kate.

"Certainly, yes, you're the boss."

Caroline held her office door open and waved Kate through. She walked over to her desk and pulled out a chair for Kate to sit on then chose to perch on the end of her desk, facing Kate.

"What happened this morning Kate? I nearly died up there listening to you hammering out verse after verse of Jerusalem."

Kate looked down at her lap and clasped her hands together. Caroline's tone of voice was dismissive. She bit her bottom lip, an action that was starting to turn Caroline's knees weak, and she looked up at her.

"I'm so sorry. Am I in trouble?"

Caroline's heart melted at the look of innocence and purity on Kate's face. She shook her head and offered Kate her hand across her body as if to shake it and suggest that the meeting was over. Kate looked confused but took hold of it and Caroline pulled her up out of the chair and into her arms. She whispered in her ear.

"Are you in trouble? I'd say. I really ought to take you over my knee and slap your backside Miss McKenzie."

She cupped her chin in her hand and gently kissed Kate's lips savouring the sweetness of them. She encircled her waist with her other arm and drew her closer, the intensity of the kiss increasing.

"I have been thinking non-stop about you since Saturday night. The thought of doing this has been driving me crazy."

Both women were lost in the moment, in the love that was growing within them and it was perhaps one of the most pleasurable moments that Caroline had ever spent in her office. She was starting to want more and her hand wandered down Kate's body, gently caressing as she moved over her breast and down her belly. Caroline breathed in quickly and started to slip her hand down the waistband of Kate's trousers.

Kate grabbed her hand and moved it back up her body. She covered it with her own and placed it on her shoulder.

"Not yet Caroline, not here."

Caroline stopped and looked at Kate, red faced and panting slightly.

"I'm sorry. Oh my God. I'm sorry Kate. Of course, you are right. Whatever was I thinking?"

"I know exactly what you were thinking and if this had happened on Saturday night on my sofa, it would have been a totally different story. But here, in your office? Dr Elliot, have you no shame?"

The two women laughed and Kate bent forward and kissed Caroline.

"I have to go or else my Year 10s will have totally demolished the music room and there will be drum sticks flying through the air and being used as offensive weapons. When can I see you again Caroline?"

Caroline started to lead Kate out of the office.

"Erm, how about, how about tonight? Would you like to come round to mine for a bite to eat? Nothing too formal. I am not sure whether the boys will be in or not but I can always give them grief about their homework and their forthcoming exams and shame them into retreating up to their rooms."

Kate smiled and sighed.

"I would like nothing more."

"I'll see you at 7pm. Is that too late?"

"No, that's perfect." Her smiled melted Caroline's heart and she felt like a teenager again.

As Kate left her office, Beverley spotted Caroline looking up at her. She pretended she was busy on the computer and turned away quickly. She had a feeling that interrogation was not necessary in order to find out what had lightened the heart of Dr Caroline over the weekend.

* * *

Caroline was almost wall to wall with meetings for the rest of the day and Kate hardly got a break from teaching with no free periods. By the time the bell rung at 3.30pm, neither of them had had much chance to draw breath let alone think about the evening ahead.

Caroline left work at 5pm, which was very unusual for her. Beverley raised one eyebrow at her as she breezed past her desk.

"Have a good evening Caroline. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." She winked at her and grinned.

Caroline almost skidded to a halt and spun around.

"I don't know what you err what you mean Beverley. I am, I've decided to leave early to err, well I have just decided to leave early that's all. You keep telling me that I am the boss. Well, as the boss, I am leaving early. Nothing more than that."

"I believe you, thousands wouldn't. Goodnight."

Caroline held her hand up and waved as she walked away. How on earth could Beverley know what she was leaving early for? Was she that transparent?

* * *

Kate had left school promptly at 4pm. She was still without her car so had to rely on public transport for a few more days. She had been standing in front of her wardrobe in just her underwear for the last 20 minutes. A pile of discarded clothes spilled from her bed onto the floor. She must have tried on almost every outfit she owned, in numerous combinations.

"Start simple. Matching underwear. Clean matching underwear." She scrambled about in her drawer and pulled out a pair of black lacy knickers. Finding the bra that went with them, she laid them out on the bed.

Caroline had said it was nothing too formal but lots of things were running around her head. Should she wear a blouse or a tee-shirt? Jeans or trousers? Skirt or dress? It was all too confusing. She padded into the bathroom and turned on the shower, making sure that it was freezing cold.

* * *

When Caroline opened her front door just after 7pm, she was greeted with a big bunch of flowers that seemed to have legs and a velvety voice.

"Hello."

Caroline smiled and the butterflies in her stomach came to life.

"Hello to you too. Would you like to come in?"

Kate thrust the flowers towards Caroline and entered the house. She dared to plant a quick kiss on her lips. Caroline trembled.

"You look beautiful Kate."

"Why, thank you! These are for you, in case you hadn't guessed. I hope you like them."

"Thank you. I love flowers, well, apart from chrysanthemums. These are just beautiful. Let me put them down and then I will take your coat."

Kate followed Caroline into the kitchen.

"Oh Caroline, you have a lovely kitchen, so much bigger than mine. And you have an Aga! How chic."

"Thank you. I love my kitchen too. It's where I spend most of my time. Cooking for me and the boys, chatting with my mother when she comes round from next door, eating, drinking, marking papers. And my office is just through there so I do spend a lot of my time curled up on that two-seater reading meeting papers and stuff."

Kate looked around, taking in the décor and the tiny details.

"You really did think about this a lot when you furnished it didn't you? It works well."

"It works perfectly for our family, yes. Let me take your coat. And can I get you a drink?"

Kate nodded.

"Yes please."

"Red or white? Or would you prefer a mineral water or a juice?"

"Whatever you're having." Caroline walked over to the wine cooler. She opened it and then remembered what she was serving for supper. Closing the door, she reached into the wine rack at the side of it and grabbed a bottle of red wine.

"Oh, you actually did think of everything. I wouldn't have had you down as a hard core drinker Dr Elliot."

"Oh, I'm not. Don't get me wrong, I do enjoy a glass of wine. But John is the one who insisted on this. And why am I surprised? The woman he is living with is a raving alcoholic. Lawrence told me."

"If you'd rather I didn't drink, mineral water will be just fine."

"No, no, no. I've opened this bottle now. I am sure you won't turn into another Judith just because you have spent the evening at our house."

Caroline walked over to the stove and stirred a huge saucepan that was bubbling away.

"It's only spaghetti bolognaise but the boys love my recipe. They say it's the best they have ever tasted so I will be curious to know what you think when you've eaten it. Would you like to help me with the salad?"

Kate walked over to the centre island and started to chop the lettuce as Caroline chopped the cucumber. They both reached for the tomatoes at the same time and Caroline's hand covered Kate's. An electric shock made them both pull away quickly.

"Why does that keep happening to us?" Caroline looked over and laughed.

"I was just thinking the same. Perhaps we ought to touch each other more often and diffuse all that electricity. Would that work Dr Elliot? You're the scientist." Kate reached out her hand again and softly touched Caroline's, curling her fingers around it and stroking the palm with her thumb.

"Err, I'm not sure but I certainly am willing to try." She quietly kissed Kate and then hastily looked at the kitchen door to make sure that neither of the boys was anywhere near.

"I think we ought to serve up supper before things get a little too hot in the kitchen." Caroline opened the oven door and took out a tray of garlic bread. "I hope you don't mind but, well, the boys might be joining us. Is that OK?"

"Of course it is. It's their house too Caroline. They have every right to do as they like in it."

"Well, not exactly. I draw the line at some of the things that Lawrence has tried to do." She raised her eyebrows and made her mouth into a thin line. "I'll give them a shout".

When William walked into the kitchen, he greeted Kate as his mother had mentally predicted he would.

"Good evening Miss McKenzie. How are you?"

"I am very well William. How is the revising going?"

William pulled a face. "It's going very slowly at the minute. Maths!"

Kate laughed and then looked over his shoulder as she heard Lawrence clattering through the kitchen. He stopped short when he saw Kate sat at the dinner table.

"Oh. I didn't know you had invited someone for dinner."

"Lawrence, you know Miss McKenzie don't you? Miss KcKenzie, this is Lawrence, my youngest son."

"Hello Lawrence."

"Alright." Lawrence hung his head and pulled at a chair at the far end of the table. He helped himself to the food and started wolfing it down. Caroline stared at him and he stopped.

"What? What have I done now?"

"Nothing Lawrence. I would just have expected you to taste the food before you swallowed it."

"He eats like that because he is a pig." William looked over at him disgustingly and Caroline took them both in with her best Mum look which said "behave or you are both grounded."

The conversation over supper was light hearted and Kate discussed her plans for the next choral recital, which didn't interest Lawrence at all. Sensing that he might feel a bit left out, she asked him about the rugby team and the match she knew he had played on Saturday. He was more than happy to regale her with the moments when he scored the winning try.

When Kate's plate was empty, she wiped her mouth delicately with the napkin and sat back.

"The boys were right. That really is the best bolognaise I have ever tasted. You must share the recipe Caroline."

"What's for pudding mum?"

"You will have to excuse Lawrence. Even though he is almost 14, he forgets that he has a 1 in front of his age." William was trying to goad Lawrence and it worked.

"At least I'm not a poof. At least I am not gay."

Caroline snapped.

"Lawrence, get up to your room now. I will not have you talking like that in front of Miss McKenzie or any other guest that is invited into our home. It is very rude and disrespectful. Go!"

Kate looked down at her lap in embarrassment, not because of what Lawrence had said but because he had been admonished in front of her. William started to clear the dishes from the table, well aware that he had started this whole thing. He loaded the dish washer and made himself scarce.

"I am so sorry Kate. The boys are normally better behaved. Well, William certainly is."

"That's OK Caroline. I expect it hasn't been easy for them for the last 4 months or so. And it was quite a shock for Lawrence to see me here. This is his house, his sanctuary away from school. The last thing he probably wants is to walk into the kitchen and see one of teachers from his school sat at the table. He does know that I am gay doesn't he?"

"Well, yes he does. I am afraid that your sexual preferences are just one of the teacher stories flying around the school. But whether he does or does not bears no relevance here. He knows better. I am so sorry."

Kate got up from the table and stood behind Caroline. She put her arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck.

"Stop apologising will you? You can make it up to me later once we have cleared the dinner plates away."


	8. Chapter 8

Caroline led Kate into the living room and closed the door behind her. They settled on the sofa, Caroline at one end and Kate in the middle.

"So when is the next competition Kate? I really did enjoy the last one for more reasons than one." She smirked at her. "I wouldn't mind coming along to the next one, you know, to support the choir and of course the choir mistress." The last word made her smirk some more and she nonchalantly stretched her hand out and placed it at the side of Kate's thigh.

"We have a busy season this year so the next competition is next weekend. It is a little further to travel though and I am contemplating making a thing of it. If we travel down Friday night promptly after school the children will be rested ready for the competition on Saturday afternoon. And then we can stay over Saturday night and set off back home Sunday morning. That is, of course, if the head teacher gives me permission."

"That sounds like a very good plan. I have heard the head teacher is a bit of a dragon though but I know for sure that she would agree to any plans if you agree to do something for her in return."

Kate looked at her a little bemused.

"Oh, what do you think she would like me to do?"

"Let me show you." Moving across the sofa, Caroline lightly took hold of Kate's arm and pulled her towards her. She twisted her body round so that Kate was laid across her lap, looking up at her. Caroline bent her head down over Kate's face and planted tiny kisses on her eye lids, moving down her nose and onto her cheeks. She ended on her mouth, kissing her tenderly and sucking gently on her lips. With trepidation, she draped her arm over Kate's shoulder and placed her hand on her breast, covering it with her fingers and revelling in the feel of her nipple as it hardened under her touch.

Both women heard the door handle to the living room move at exactly the same time and they moved quickly.

"K.. K.. Kate err Miss McK Miss McKenzie has something in her eye. I was just err just trying to see if I could get it out. There, I think I've got it now."

Kate sat up straight and rubbed her eye.

"Yep, I think that's out. Thank you Caroline."

Lawrence stood moving from one foot to the other. He was desperate to speak to his mum and really didn't care whether Miss McKenzie had something in her eye or not.

"Mum, Angus has asked me to go camping with him next weekend. I really want to go. Can I? It will be awesome. And we won't be going far away. And I will take any homework that I have so that I don't fall behind. I am sure that dad will let me go if I ask him. Can I please?"

"Lawrence, can we discuss this some other time, perhaps tomorrow. I have a guest."

"But all you have to do is say yes. Please. I really want to go. It will be so much fun."

"He's right you know Caroline. It does sound like it will be fun. 2 boys in a tent sleeping out under the stars. And I am sure that there will be adults there. Right Lawrence?" He nodded at Kate and then they both looked at Caroline who suddenly felt pressured.

"Alright, yes alright. Yes, you can go."

Lawrence ran out of the room and Caroline looked over at Kate.

"Well, thank you for that Kate. I really would have liked to have discussed it with John first and think it over some more. But now I have no choice in the matter."

"Oh, I am sorry for making your teenage son happy by coercing his mother into letting him go on a camping trip with his best friend." It was said with such sarcasm that Caroline's head shot around and she stared straight at Kate, her face expressionless.

"Are you mad at me?"

"I'm not mad at you Kate but I would just have liked to have had a little more time to think about it."

Kate sidled back across the sofa. "I do have an ulterior motive though."

The tone of her voice softened Caroline's mood and she waited for Kate to speak again.

"I think that the camping trip just might, could possibly, coincide with the choir competition. If I am right, and given that you enjoyed the last competition so much, I can put you on the list as a member of staff and you could come along with us as a chaperone. Lawrence will be one less thing for you to worry about."

"Miss McKenzie, you little minx. I am beginning to think you want to get me on my own and take advantage of me."

Kate looked at Caroline, passion and desire in her eyes.

"I want nothing more than to take advantage of you. I want to …" and she leaned forward and whispered something in Caroline's ear. The blush started in her chest and finished when it reached her hairline. She couldn't wait!

"Good morning Beverley."

"Morning Dr Caroline. Did you make the most of your early dart from work yesterday?" Beverley looked up quizzically.

"Yes, thank you. Yes I did. Beverley, what's my diary look like today? I would really like to nip out at lunchtime, if I have one."

Beverley was surprised. Caroline almost never had a lunch break. It was very rare that she ate never mind stopped to do anything other than work.

"You have a free slot between 1pm and 2pm. Can I do anything for you to save you having to leave school?" Beverley was curious as to where Caroline wanted to go.

"No, no thank you Beverley. I need to run a few errands myself, err something my mother has asked me to get her."

When Caroline got into her office she turned on her laptop and opened a browser window. Before she ventured out into Harrogate, she needed to make sure that the shop had exactly what she wanted. She could have probably got it cheaper on-line but she wanted it today. She was beyond excited when she found just the thing. Yes, she would definitely pop out at lunch time.

Caroline just about made it back to school before her 2pm meeting with the year prefects. She loved to meet with them and find out what they thought about the school and how it was run. Feedback, whether positive or negative, was something that Caroline thrived on.

After the prefect meeting, she sat down and worked out a budget for the choir competition. If the children travelled on the mini-bus, that would keep the costs down. And a nice cheap hotel would be all they needed. As long as it was central, clean and did a good breakfast.

The end of day school bell rang had gone about an hour earlier and the sudden quietness of the school was deafening. Caroline took her glasses off and almost threw them down on the desk. It has already been a long day and she needed coffee. She had almost forgotten about the parcel she had bought at lunchtime and it would have stayed in her top drawer until the next day had she not banged her leg on the drawer as she was getting up from her desk.

"Shit!" She vigorously rubbed her thigh in an attempt to stop the stinging. She picked up the parcel and shoved it in her pocket.

"Beverley, I am just off to find Miss McKenzie. We need to discuss the trip next weekend for the choir competition. I will be about 20 minutes and would be eternally grateful if there was perhaps a large pot of coffee sat waiting on my desk when I get back. "

She strutted off through the office, a woman on a mission, and Beverley smiled after her. What kind of fool did she take her for?

Caroline would have gone in completely the wrong direction if she hadn't have heard the sound of someone playing the piano and followed her ear. When she rounded the corner onto the music corridor, the second door down was ajar and it was clear that the music was coming from within that classroom. She peered through the small window in the door and spotted Kate. Caroline leaned against the door jamb and marvelled at her. If she wasn't mistaken, she was playing Mozart's Adagio and from memory too. She was very impressed.

Kate had her eyes closed and her body was relaxed and moving with the music. Her fingers hardly touched the keys yet the sound coming from the piano was crisp and clear. Caroline was transfixed at the passion with which she played the piece and the emotion came across well and hit her hard. She tiptoed into the classroom and sat down at the back row of desks, placing her feet on the chair at the side of her and settling down to enjoy what she thought of as her own personal concert.

When she stopped playing, Caroline clapped with great enthusiasm and Kate jumped. She placed her hand flat on her chest and inhaled sharply.

"Caroline! You startled me. How long have you been sat there?"

"Long enough to realise how very talented you are. I had no idea you could make the music come alive like that. I mean, Jerusalem is one thing but this was on another level." She started to make her way down the classroom towards Kate.

"Why Dr Elliot, I do believe that is a compliment. Thank you very much."

Caroline reached into her pocked and retrieved the parcel. She placed her hands around Kate's necking, bending to quickly kiss her right ear, and dropped the parcel in her lap.

"Pour mon professeur préféré."

"Your favourite? Merci mon amour."

Kate opened the packaging to reveal a small blue box. She opened that and gasped.

"Caroline. Oh my God. Caroline, this is beautiful".

She took out a silver chain with a baby grand piano pendant hung on the end of it.

"I love it! Thank you so much."

"Vous êtes les bienvenus ma chère. You are very welcome."

Kate put the necklace on and looked down at. She held it in her fingers and admired it, turning it over and looking at the detail.

"Did you get this from the antique jewellers on the High Street? The one on the corner at the side of the bank?"

"I might have done! What if I did?" Caroline smiled at her, happy that Kate liked her gift.

"I have been looking at that for weeks now but buying it felt so impulsive and impetuous. But you shouldn't have. I feel so spoilt. I'm glad that I am the new owner of it though."

"And I am glad that you are glad. I wanted to buy you something special, really special, to remind you of me. I want you to remember the time that we have spent together."

Kate turned around on her stool and looked up at Caroline.

"The time we have spent Caroline? Not the time we will spend or the time we are going to spend. Is this a farewell gift? Are you telling me this is over?"

Tears started to fall down her cheeks and she couldn't hold them back. Caroline was dismayed. She got down on her knees and cradled Kate, kissing away the tears and tasting the saltiness of them.

"Whatever made you think that? This is just the start of things Kate. I just want you to be reminded of the beginning, of the time we have spent together, of the things we have shared. There will be plenty more moments, things to remember. I don't want this to end, ever."

* * *

The trill of the alarm clock woke Caroline from her deep sleep and she turned over. Smiling, she threw her arm onto the other side of the bed feeling for Kate. When she felt nothing, she opened her eyes quickly and moaned.

She had been having such a lovely dream. Kate and her were walking hand in hand through a field full of buttercups and daisies. She wasn't sure where they were going but all she could see for miles around were flowers and trees and blue, blue sky. From time to time, they would stop and hug or kiss each other. They were in no rush to go anywhere and they both seemed carefree. But most of all, Caroline was happy to be with Kate in public where anyone could see them together.

She sighed and wondered whether there would ever be a time when she would be comfortable in that situation.


	9. Chapter 9

Caroline drew up outside Kate's house and honked the horn. Lawrence slunk into his seat and covered his face.

"Do you have to mum? People might see me?"

Caroline was amused.

"What, people might see you and realise that I am your mum as well as your head teacher? You can always get out and catch the bus."

Caroline had offered to drive Kate to school while her car was in the garage. William looked forward to the stimulating conversation whereas Lawrence seemed indifferent to Kate. And driving her home was something that Caroline looked forward to at the end of the day. It was her chance to spend some time alone with Kate.

* * *

Caroline breezed into the office, her coat open and flapping behind her, her scarf untied and her car keys still in her hand.

"Morning Beverley. Lovely morning for it isn't it? Well, not that I know what "what" is, but it is still a lovely morning."

Beverley had long since satisfied herself that Kate was the reason why Caroline was so happy. She didn't know for certain whether they were just very close friends or whether they were embarking on a relationship together but she really didn't care. Beverley was very broad minded and liberal. However, it didn't take Miss Marples to work out that the frequency of Kate's visits to the office were growing and so was the smile on Caroline's face.

Beverley had tried to get Caroline to confirm it more once but Caroline was very shrewd.

"Kate and I are, well we are friends. She has been very supportive to me since John left and it is nice to have someone to talk to at the end of the day. Someone to mull things over with that isn't a hormonal teenage boy or a grumpy pensioner in her 70s."

* * *

Caroline had not mentioned her relationship with Kate to anyone. She was sure that the boys would be alright with it but she knew that her mother would be mortified. She remembered trying to tell her about Sophia when she was at University but the conversation didn't go too well.

It was not that Caroline was embarrassed for people to know that her and Kate were a couple but she didn't quite know how everyone would accept her sudden change of sexual preferences.

"Caroline, what does it matter what people think? Whether you are straight or gay, it does not change the fact that you are a fantastic mother and an absolutely brilliant head teacher. You are still you. Who cares what people think?"

"I do Kate. I care what people think. All of my life I have sought acceptance from people and now that I have it, I am not sure that I want to do anything to jeopardise it. It is important to me. I am sorry if that doesn't make sense to you."

Kate looked upset.

"Does our relationship mean that little to you? You said you were falling in love with me. Don't you want to shout it from the rooftops because I certainly do."

"It means the world to me Kate, and I am well, you know, I think I am falling in love with you. And I want to tell people but I am scared. I just need time. Please. Please give me more time to get used to this."

Kate had folded Caroline into her arms and kissed her, holding her close in such a way that she felt safe and secure. There was no doubt that Kate loved her and wanted to be with her and she would do anything she could to help Caroline come to terms with her emotions and feelings. She wanted to be with Caroline, to share her home, her bed and, more importantly, her life.

* * *

During the time that Caroline was taking Kate home, she had taken to sitting in on her choir practices and waiting until she had finished. This became something she looked forward to and even when Kate got her car back from the garage, she would slip quietly into the back of the room and observe from a distance. If she was going to be supporting them at their next competition, she thought that it was important for her to get to know the choir and the pieces they were singing. Besides, she could sit and watch Kate in action, something Caroline found so sexy.

Kate was keen to involve Caroline and make her feel a part of her favourite pursuit so she often asked for her opinions on pieces that fitted together well and how they should split them up into harmonies.

Although Caroline didn't claim to be very musical, she had a very good ear for what worked and what didn't and she was also very good with the members of the choir, encouraging them and coaxing them to try new things with their harmonies and their voices.

The children's respect for their head teacher was also growing and they were sometimes disappointed if important meetings prevented Caroline from being at their practices.

* * *

Caroline had made plans to take Kate out for dinner on Saturday evening. So far, all of their date nights had been at each other's homes and she thought it would be nice for them to get dressed up and go out. It might also help to cement their relationship. Caroline wanted Kate to realise that she was not ashamed to be seen out with her.

Caroline had found a very nice Chinese restaurant just outside the town centre and the taxi was booked for 6.30pm. The plan was to pick Kate up on the way.

Her mobile rang just as she was throwing things into her handbag. She looked down at the caller ID, rolled her eyes and groaned.

"John. How can I help you? I'm just about to go out. Can this wait?"

"You're going out? Gosh, and on a Saturday evening too. Who with?"

"No one you know John. Now, can this wait or is it urgent?" Caroline was trying unsuccessfully to put lipstick on while she was talking to him.

"Can I see you Caroline? I want to talk to you about, err, about the boys. Can I come over? I could pick up some food on the way and we could, you know, share a bottle of wine and such."

"John, what part of "I am going out" did you not understand? I am just about to leave the house." She was already walking towards to the door to check on the taxi.

"Yes, yes, gosh, I'm sorry Caroline. Well, I guess I can, it can wait until tomorrow then. I will call round to see you tomorrow. Who did you say you were going out with?"

"I didn't. And tomorrow will be impossible. In the absence of another parent that gives a damn, I have to look after the boys. Ring me mid week and I will see if I have time. I've got to go, my taxi is here." She hung up and thrust the phone in her pocket.

"Tosser! Boys, I'm off out now. Granny will be over in half an hour to sit with you. Behave and I'll see you later." She paused briefly at the bottom of the stairs for a response and when she didn't get one, she was of the door and into the taxi, eager to see Kate.

* * *

When they arrived at the restaurant, Caroline subconsciously asked for a table in the corner. Kate seemed not to notice and they sat down opposite each other, happy to be out for the first time as a couple.

"Well, this is nice isn't it? Very authentic and not too busy for a Saturday evening."

"Do you mind busy Caroline?"

"Err, no, no, I don't mind busy. But, well, when it is quiet like this, you get the food quicker and you can hear each other talking."

Kate wasn't convinced and was just about to ask another question when the waiter came along to take their drinks order. They ordered a bottle of house wine and sat back to contemplate the menu. The earlier thread was forgotten as they discussed what they would order and whether it would be better to order a set menu or to share dishes. During this debate, Caroline slipped off her shoe and started to rub her toes around Kate's ankle and up her leg. Kate peered at her over the top of her menu and smiled. She made no attempt to move her leg out of the way and instead slipped off her shoe and returned the action. Caroline giggled.

"I can't believe I am playing footsie with my girlfriend in public."

Kate nearly dropped her menu.

"Can you say that again please?"

"I said I can't believe I am playing footsie in public."

"No, not that bit. The bit where you said _who_ you were playing footsie with."

"I said I was playing footsie with my girlfriend. Oh my God. Did I just call you my girlfriend? I did didn't I? I called you my girlfriend." Caroline had the biggest grin on her face that Kate had ever seen and she covered her mouth with one hand and leaned across the table with the other, tenderly touching Kate's fingers and gradually pulling them towards her so she was holding her hand.

"I feel quite light headed now and I have only had half a glass of wine. Does this mean that we are official now?" Kate was reeling from what Caroline had just said.

"I don't know Kate. I don't know what it means. All I know is that it feels right to call you my girlfriend."

* * *

In the taxi on the way home, Kate and Caroline snuggled together on the back seat, their arms around each other. They kissed passionately, aware that the taxi driver was looking at them through the rear view mirror. They both smiled at him and he looked away.

When they got to Kate's house, she held Caroline's hand and pulled her towards her.

"Would you like to stay the night?" She looked deep into her eyes, imploring her to say yes.

"I would, err I think, I am not sure, I. Kate, I am sorry but I can't. My mother will be expecting me home."

"Caroline, how old are you? Do you have to answer to your mother?"

"It isn't about her Kate, it's about Lawrence. You can come to my house though."

Kate squeezed her hand and rested her head on her shoulder.

"I'd really like that. Will that be OK?"

"Of course it will. 46 Conway Drive please driver. And don't spare the horses."

The taxi driver looked at them again through his rear view mirror and pulled away from the kerb. Kate burst out laughing and Caroline joined in.

* * *

Caroline paid the taxi driver and the 2 women walked up the front steps. She turned and kissed Kate.

"Are you sure about this Caroline?"

"Absolutely. There is just one thing though."

"What?" Kate's heart sunk.

"I don't want my mother to know. I am just not ready to tell her about us yet. You know how bigoted she is. So …"

"So what?"

"You need to take off your shoes and go straight upstairs. 2 flights of stairs and my bedroom is straight in front of you."

Kate looked at her.

"You are serious about this aren't you? Really?"

"It's the only way. Please Kate. I will tell my mother soon, I promise. Just not tonight."

Kate giggled and slipped off her shoes, putting them in her handbag. Sneaking down the hallway in a very overdramatic pantomime performance, she stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked around her, exaggerating the glances. She furtively kissed Caroline and made her way upstairs.

"Mum, I'm home." Caroline opened the living room door and saw Celia asleep on the sofa, her feet up on the footstool and the TV remote control on her chest.

"Mum." She gently shook her and kissed her forehead.

"Oh, hello love. Have you had a good evening?"

"Yes thank you. I had a lovely evening. Thank you for sitting with the boys. Have they been OK?"

"We have had fun. They taught me how to play the Xbox thing. I have been shooting soldiers left right and centre."

"That's nice. You are very funny you know. I'll see you out."

"If I didn't know you better Caroline Elliot, I would think you were trying to get rid of me."

Caroline blushed. "Nonsense, I'm just tired. Thank you again. See you in the morning."

She kissed Celia on the cheek and let her out of the house. Grabbing a bottle of wine and 2 glasses from the cupboard, she made her way upstairs.

* * *

Kate was laid on the bed, fully clothed with her hands behind her head and her ankles crossed. She smiled over at Caroline and patted the covers beside her. Caroline put down the wine and the glasses and sat on the bed, her feet still on the floor.

Kate pulled her down and almost on top of her and kissed her long and hard. Caroline responded and moaned quietly, removing the clip from her hair and letting it hang loose on her shoulders. She rolled over Kate onto the other side of the bed and sat up, taking off her jacket and throwing it on the floor.

"I do believe you are trying to seduce me Miss McKenzie."

"Your theory is absolutely correct Dr Elliot."

Caroline lay on her side and drank in Kate's face. She traced her finger down her cheek and her jaw and lifted her chin up towards her with her index finger. She kissed her passionately, the pulling sensation in her stomach and her groin getting stronger. She moaned softly and lifted her face to look at Kate.

"Are you happy Caroline?"

"Yes I am. I have been so miserable these last 3 or 4 years that I had forgotten what if felt like to be happy. I thought I was incapable of ever being happy again. Are you?"

"Yes, I am very happy. I know that it will take time for us, well for you to be comfortable with this but for the moment, I will take what I can." She leaned up on one elbow and smiled at Caroline.

"Oh will you indeed? And what would you like to take tonight?" She was playing with her.

"I would like to take you tonight, here, now."

Caroline suddenly felt scared.

"I err I don't well, it would feel strange, here in this bed. This bed that I have, well, you know, me and John, we …"

Kate wrapped her arms around her and lifted her leg over her body.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want. We can just lay here and hold each other. We can just turn over and go to sleep if that is what you want. I don't want to rush you Caroline, I don't want to push you away."

Caroline's bottom lip trembled and she let out a long breath through her nose, her mouth set in a thin line.

"Oh Kate. Lovely, sweet, gentle Kate. And this is why I love you and why I don't think that I will ever be able to stop loving you."


	10. Chapter 10

The sun streamed through the curtains and the light woke Kate. She looked over at Caroline and smiled. They were both fully clothed and laying on the top of the bed. Kate's leg was still draped over Caroline's body and her right hand was still in her left one. She shifted her weight slightly and Caroline's eyelids fluttered. She opened them and smiled sleepily.

"What time is it?"

"Well, good morning to you too. It's almost 8am."

Caroline sat bolt upright.

"Shit. We must have fallen asleep."

"Well obviously."

"But you don't understand. It's 8-o-clock in the morning. The boys will be up soon and they will find you here."

"It's Sunday morning Caroline. How many teenage boys will be up at this time."

"Mine! Lawrence has a rugby game at school and William is going to some study group that Miss Holden has arranged. How the hell am I going to get you out of the house?"

Kate sat up and laughed.

"Can't we tell the boys you had a sleepover last night? Or tell them I lost my key. Or just tell them that I drank too much and couldn't get home."

"Kate, this is serious. It's enough that they see their father's new girl, his new err, that floozy he is living with pissed all the time without thinking that I have a new friend who is just the same. You will just have to stay up here quiet until I have left the house with them."

Caroline jumped out of bed and started to pull some clothes out of her wardrobe.

"There is a spare key in the top drawer at the side of the fridge. Lock the door and shove it through the letterbox when you are done. Oh, and help yourself to whatever you want be it clean clothes, toiletries whatever. And make sure you have something to eat before you leave the house."

Kate got off the bed and stood behind Caroline. She put her arms around her waist and held her close.

"Help myself to whatever I want? Does that include you?" She started to nuzzle her neck and nibble her ear and Caroline moaned, her hands reaching back so that she could touch Kate.

"You really are impossible do you know that? And your timing is, well, your timing is … you have 5 minutes."

* * *

When Kate was sure that everyone had left, she got up and walked into the ensuite to have a wash. There was still evidence of John in there and it felt strange. But she was the one who had just woken up at the side of Caroline so it didn't seem to matter.

Once she had freshened up, she picked up her handbag and pulled out her shoes. A note fell out and onto the floor.

"Thank you for last night. How about we go bed shopping when we get chance? Love the Doctor xx"

Kate smiled and put the note back in her bag. Caroline never failed to amaze her. She certainly was one multifaceted woman.

* * *

Caroline texted Kate the first chance she got.

"Missing you already. Hope you found everything you needed. Thank you for being so understanding. See you tomorrow in my office for coffee xx"

Kate texted back.

"Missing you too. And you are so wrong about your mum. She is actually a sweetie. Can't wait for tomorrow break to come xx"

Kate sat back on the sofa and counted out loud.

"3, 2, 1" Her phone rang and she picked it up. Before she had chance to say anything, Caroline's voice bellowed in her ear.

"My mother? My mother? When did you speak to my mother? Kate, please tell me you didn't let her in the house."

"No, I just left her looking through the kitchen window thinking that I was some burglar helping themselves to your coffee and bagels."

"You didn't, oh please you didn't, not my mum, Kate tell me that you ..."

Kate couldn't contain her laughter.

"Relax Caroline. I didn't see your mother, I didn't speak to your mother, I didn't have morning tea with your mother. I am winding you up." She heard the sharp intake of breath on the other end of the phone.

"You wait till I get my hands on you. I swear I will …"

"Don't swear that you will do anything to me that you cannot manage because I will hold you to it. I love it when you're angry. You hit the top of the sexiness scale."

* * *

Beverley knocked on the office door and walked in with a pile of post that needed Caroline's attention. She took off her glasses and placed them on her desk, groaning as she saw the number of letters she needed to read.

"And good morning to you too Dr Caroline. Everything OK?"

"It's fine thank you." Caroline's answer was very abrupt and pushed herself up from her chair and walked around her desk. "I'm sorry Beverley. I'm just, well, it's just. Can I ask you something, tell you something? In confidence?"

"Anything."

"This last month or so, I have err well, you know that Kate err Miss McKenzie and I have been seeing a lot erm a lot of each other." Caroline paused and Beverley waited for her to go on.

"Well, I, we err, we spent the night together on Saturday. Not like that. Well, it would have been, could have been but I erm I didn't, I couldn't and I stopped it. I don't know what's wrong with me Beverley. I think I am emotionally incapable of a relationship with someone. I mean, I like Kate, I really do. In fact I am very fond of her and I would quite like to erm continue to you know. But I don't know how."

Beverley placed her hand on Caroline's arm.

"I can't tell you what to do Caroline. Only you can make that decision. But what I can tell you is that I know that Kate makes you happy. I have seen the way you are when you are with her, the way you look at her. You have a spring in your step that I didn't think I would ever see again when John walked out on your and the boys.

Caroline stared at her with a dreamy look in your eyes.

"Yes, I do don't I. Kate makes me feel so, I don't know, alive I guess. She's pretty and funny and thoughtful and everything I could want in a partner. So why can't I accept that I could be, that I might be, that I am very possibly you know?"

Beverley patted her arm.

"You need time to think Caroline, time to process what is happening. Don't rush this, and certainly don't beat yourself up about it. You will know when the time is right for you to tell people about Kate. And I am sure that Kate won't mind waiting. I think that the feelings are very mutual between the 2 of you."

"Thank you Beverley. Thank you for those kind words. I really am not as strong as people think I am. Have I got time for a coffee before my first meeting?"

Beverley briefly closed her eyes as if she was imagining her diary.

"Yes, if we are both quick."

* * *

Before either of them had time to catch breath, it was Friday and they were getting ready for the competition the following day. The anticipation was growing in the classroom as the children and the teachers gathered, ready to depart. Travel arrangements were in place and Mrs Prendergast had agreed to drive the minibus with Miss Holden in tow. Kate and Caroline would be following in the jeep.

Kate briefed everyone as to what would be happening and what their estimated time of arrival would be at the hotel. And Caroline gave them the usual speech about how they were representing Sulvgrave Heath and how they would be expected to behave both in and out of uniform.

The atmosphere in the jeep was laid back and Kate and Caroline were very at ease with each other. Kate had kicked off her shoes and tucked her legs under her and Caroline had changed into a pair of black ballet pumps, something she often did when driving long distances. They were listening to Radio 2 and were singing along to the tunes and adding to the debates and chat.

When they pulled into the service station for a toilet stop, Kate turned to Caroline.

"Can I ask you something Caroline? Am I the first woman you have ever kissed? I mean, with the exception of your mother or your aunt or someone like that?"

"I err I what, what, why did, why are you asking me Kate?"

"I am just curious, that's all. I mean, we have had some pretty intimate encounters over the last couple of weeks and I, well, I enjoy kissing you, I enjoy it a lot. I just wondered if I am the first woman you had ever kissed because it doesn't feel like it sometimes."

Caroline felt very awkward. When they first started getting to know each other, Kate had opened her heart to her and told her the real reason why she and Richard had separated. It had not made any difference to the way their relationship moved forward but now Caroline wanted to tell Kate about Sophia. She didn't want their relationship to be built on secrets but she did feel that if she told Kate that part about her past, there would be no going back and she would have nowhere to hide. All her cards would be on the table. Caroline started to feel a little exposed.

She turned the engine off and held the steering wheel with both hands. She placed her forehead on her hands, closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. Only when she thought she would stop breathing did she exhale, turning her head slowly to face Kate.

"Yes Kate, yes I have. I have not only kissed another woman but I have had a, err a relationship with another woman. A little bit like you I guess. It was a very long time ago, in a different time and in a different life. I thought that it was just a phase I was going through and I buried those thoughts and those feelings way down inside. I tried, I tried to conform to everything that I had been brought up to believe was right and proper. You know, a boyfriend, marriage, children. I met John and we fell in love and I had a normal life. We bought a house together, I got married and I had 2 beautiful boys. And we were happy. Well, we were happy for the most part. You know, everyone has their ups and downs don't they. It wouldn't be right if they didn't. And then I met you and all those feelings, all those emotions that I thought had disappeared came flooding back. And I don't know how I am supposed to feel, how I am supposed to react."

She looked over at Kate who remained silent, fingering her pendant and looking straight ahead.

"When I see you, I want to take you in my arms and kiss you and never let you go. I want to make love to you and hold you close forever. However, part of me, the middle class part of me, tells me that this is wrong, that it is wrong to feel so strongly about another woman. And I want to run away and hide under my duvet and never come out again. I am so confused. When I am not with you, I want to be and when I am with you, it feels wrong."

Tears rolled down Caroline's face and she reached out her hand towards Kate. She took it in hers, feeling her pain and her confusion. What she had said had surprised her but she was not shocked. The first kiss that Caroline had given her was not that of a women who had never kissed another female before.

"I don't know what to say to you Caroline. This was hard for me too, admitting that I was gay but now that I have, I am the happiest I have ever been, especially when I am with you."

"But that is the thing Kate. I don't know if I am gay. How can I be? I am married, I have children."

Kate let go of Caroline's hand and placed her feet on the floor, slipping on her shoes.

"Then what are you Caroline? If you are not gay, what are you? You have kissed me with a passion that I have never felt before, and I have felt that from you too. Don't tell me that every time we have been together, every special and intimate moment we have shared, has not been mutual."

"It has, it has been very mutual and very enjoyable. I have, I do like, I do delight in what we do Kate. But does kissing you, wanting to kiss you, enjoying kissing you, make me, you know, make me gay?" The only person she was fooling was herself and she was starting to realise it.

Kate opened the car door.

"I don't know Caroline. Does it? Only you know the answer to that. I need the loo and I need to see the children and Mrs Prendergast and Miss Holden. I'll see you back at the car in 15 minutes."

Caroline sat back in the seat and ran her fingers through her hair.

"You really blew that one didn't you mmm?" She pointed 2 fingers at the side of her head and imitated a gunshot noise.

"You blew it big time Dr Elliot."


	11. Chapter 11

"Are the erm are the children OK?"

They had left the service station 15 minutes earlier and neither of them had spoken a word. The atmosphere in the car was dreadful and even Radio 2 did nothing to lift the mood.

"Look Kate, I am truly sorry about what I said earlier. It's just that I'm no good at this. I'm no good at relationships. I don't know why. Perhaps it's because I am too selfish and self-centered. God only knows that my parents were not very good role models. I try, I really do, and I don't mean to say the things I do but sometimes they just come out and I end up in, well, in situations like this where I hurt the person I care about, really care about. And I have to undo things. But they never get back to the way they were and I end up losing a little bit of myself in the relationship and …"

"Caroline." Kate almost shouted her name.

"I'm rambling aren't I? Sorry, I'll shut up now.

"Thank you." There was silence again.

"Oh, I would have expected you to say something. To tell me that all these things are right and that I am selfish and rubbish at this sort of thing.

Kate turned her head and looked at her.

"Why do you need me to tell you that Caroline? You obviously know all these things. But yet you don't try to change them. You just bumble along hurting people and riding rough shod over them and then moving on. Well, I won't let you do that to me. I don't think you realise how important you are to me, how much I like being with you, how much I want to be with you. I would do anything for you Caroline, give up everything to be with you. And here you are telling me that you don't think you can do this, that you don't even know if you are gay."

Kate was crying and Caroline wanted nothing more than to take her in her arms and tell her that she loved her and that she wanted to be with her.

"This is so hard for me and I need you to help me. I am the head teacher of a very successful school. We turn pupils away every year because we don't have enough places for them. How do you think that people would react if I came out and said I was a lesbian? That I have been living a lie for the whole of my married life?"

"Do you think people would really care though? There are hundreds of women out there, successful women, successful gay women, who step into the spot light each day. Do you think the public love them any less? Nicola Adams, Clare Balding, Ellen DeGeneres. It might define who you are but it doesn't define how good you are, how you are with people. What really matters is what is in here." Kate put her hand on her heart.

Caroline was pensive. She knew that Kate was right and that it really didn't matter. But it would take some time for her to change years of conditioning.

"How much longer until we are in Stratford? I erm I think I need to, I want to fix this Kate, to make it better. But I can't do this in the car."

"We should be there in about another hour and half. Do you want to come to my room and we can chat some more while the children are getting settled."

Caroline reached out her hand and felt for Kate's. She squeezed it and glanced over at her.

"I would like that very much."

* * *

Mrs Prendergast ushered the choir out of the minibus and into the hotel reception area. Caroline and Kate helped to get the bags off the mini bus. They were both emotionally exhausted but Caroline was optimistic that she hadn't been dismissed out of hand for what she had said in the car. However, what was important now was to check into the hotel and get the children settled into their room. They were the reason why they were here, to participate in the choir competition.

Miss Holden led the children up the stairs and gave them the keys for their allocated rooms. There were 15 children and they had been put into 5 family rooms. They were told to unpack and given an hour before they would meet in the reception area to go out for their evening meal.

When Caroline gave the receptionist her name, she was handed a registration card which she filled in along with the details of her car. She was handed an electronic card key.

"Would either of you ladies like a newspaper in the morning or a wakeup call?" She looked across at her and Kate.

"No, I'm fine thank you." Kate replied.

"Will that be all then? Can I do anything else for you?" The receptionist was glancing over Kate's shoulder at the other guests that were waiting to check in.

"Can I have my room key please?"

"Oh, do you need more than one madam? Miss er Mrs Elliot has the key." She looked at the registration card and slipped it back into the box.

Caroline and Kate looked slightly uncomfortable. They were sharing a room. Caroline had explicitly asked Beverley to make sure that all the teachers were in separate rooms, separate single rooms. Of course she would have liked to have spent the night with Kate but protocol determined otherwise.

"Is there a problem here ladies? The booking was for 5 family rooms, 2 single rooms and 1 double room. Is that not right? I could try to reallocate you rooms but we are very busy this weekend and I am not sure that this will be possible."

Caroline stepped forward.

"No, no it's fine. Really, it's fine. Come along Miss McKenzie, we have taken up enough of this lady's time."

* * *

The receptionist had lessened the shock but Caroline was still a little taken aback when she unlocked the door and saw the double bed. If this had been last weekend, they would have been very excited and this would have been more than acceptable. However, given what has just happened during the journey down, this was now very awkward.

"Which err what side, which side do you prefer Kate? The one nearest the window or the other side?"

Kate dropped her bag on the bed. "This one nearest the door will be just fine, thank you."

They unpacked their things, both trying not to get into each other's way. When Caroline walked into the bathroom with her toiletries, her stomach lurched when she saw that Kate had put her toothbrush in one of the glasses. She took hers out of her bag, placed it alongside it and smiled.

When she walked back in the bedroom, Kate was sat on the end of the bed looking down at her hands. She looked very nervous and was biting her bottom lip.

"Please Kate. Please don't do that. Every time I see you do that, I just want to cover your lips with mine and kiss you. I want to kiss away all the pain and the hurt."

Kate looked up at her.

"We don't have enough time Caroline. We have to meet the choir downstairs in." she checked her watch "45 minutes."

Caroline knelt on the floor in front of her and took her hands in hers.

"Don't be like that Kate. Please. I am sorry for what I said. I know that I need to change if I am to stand any chance of keeping you. I need you to help me change. I need you to be there for me."

Kate looked down at her and reached out her hands, cupping Caroline's face in them.

"If I promise to help you Caroline, if I promise to be there for you, what can I expect back in return? How will things be different?"

"I will start by telling people about us. Beverley already knows you know. That was a big thing for me, opening up myself to my PA. And I will start to admit to myself that I am who I am. I know that I can't change that. In fact, I won't change that. I am gay Kate. I am a lesbian and I have been since I was 19 years old."

The tears falling from Kate's eyes splashed on the back of Caroline's hands and she slowly got up and sat on the bed at the side of her. She turned to Kate and placed her arm around her shoulder, pulling her towards her. Kate willingly rested her head on Caroline's chest and the floodgates opened.

Caroline rocked her and smoothed her hair and held her while she cried. She held her like she would hold one of the boys when they were ill or hurting. She crooned and made little "shhh shhh" noises, all the while stroking her cheek or her arm or her hand.

When she was spent, Kate sat up and wiped her nose with the back of her hand.

"I bet I look a right state don't I?"

"Not as bad as I probably do."

For the first time, Kate noticed that Caroline had also been crying. Her eyes were red and swollen and the front of her blouse was wet from the tears. She wasn't sure who's tears but in the grand scheme of things, that didn't matter.

"Oh Kate. What do we do now? Where do we go from here?"

"That's up to you. You know how I feel. I want to be with you. I am falling in love with you." Kate looked up. "I want to kiss you. May I? Can I kiss you Caroline?"

Caroline closed her eyes and nodded her head, leaning forwards as she did so. The kiss was the most tender kiss that she had ever had, the gentlest anyone had ever given her. Yet it was the most passionate and meaningful one. She sighed deeply and as Kate pulled away and looked into her eyes, she saw her own love mirrored there.

* * *

On Saturday morning, Kate managed to get the choir together for a quick practice before the competition. The guests who were still eating breakfast at 1030am were only too happy to have their own impromptu concert.

As they drove to the venue, the silence in the car was comfortable. Caroline and Kate were confident that they had sorted out their differences the evening before and they were both convinced that their relationship was back on track. Caroline knew that she still needed to change and she had already drafted a list of who she would tell in what order when they got back.

She looked across at Kate.

"Happy?"

"Yep. You?"

"I have never been happier Miss McKenzie. And I have never been more happy to admit that to anyone who will listen to me."

* * *

When the choir walked into the hall, the tension was unbearable. Kate knew that this competition was the one to win and that the very best schools would be there. Schools who had been practicing their repertoire for months and months and who had some of the country's best solo performers in them.

The Sulgrave choir were visibly nervous and Caroline sat on the very edge of her seat, willing them to relax and to feel the music. There were a few mistakes but overall their performance was outstanding. However, the mistakes that Caroline spotted were also spotted by the judges and the choir were disappointingly beaten into second place by the national champions. But that didn't matter to anyone, especially the choir leader and the head teacher. They had won their own battle that weekend and they were happy with the results.

* * *

Caroline reluctantly dropped Kate off on Sunday lunchtime and left her to catch up on some household chores and exam marking. They had had a wonderful weekend together and now she was back to reality – and a long-standing coffee date in town with her mother and William.

It was a pleasant enough afternoon and Caroline listened patiently as her mother regaled her with a story about how William had helped her sign up to Facebook and how an old school friend had got in touch.

When Caroline did eventually arrive back home, she groaned at the sight of John's car in the driveway. She had asked him to ring before he dropped by but, as usual, he had ignored her. What could he possibly want?

* * *

**Chapter 10 was going to be my last chapter but I decided it would be unfair to end the story with our 2 favourite women heading off on a weekend away and some very unfinished business. However, this really is my final chapter and it is with much sadness that I leave the story here ready for it to be picked up when Caroline says those important words to Kate:**

_**"**_**_Look, I'm very fond of you, you know that. I just don't think I can do this anymore. Obviously we can be friends but erm the other thing it, it's not me. I mean it's not not me I'm just not ready to go there."_ **

**There was so much more that I wanted to do with this story but my original idea was to imagine how the relationship might have started and that is what I have done. I cannot possibly change the script that Sally Wainwright, who owns all the properties for the characters, has already written. **

**My next LTIH fanfic will pick up at Alan and Celia's wedding ceremony on Christmas Eve and will fill in the void from the dance to Valentine day. There is only a 6 week time lapse but there are so many things that could have happened between our 2 favourite ladies.**

**Once again, I would like to thank everyone from the bottom of my heart for taking the time to read my story. This is only the second one I have ever written and I am buzzing from all the reviews – so many kind words and words of encouragement. So thank you again! **


End file.
